Episode Tags Season 9
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel.
1. Tag pour Ex Deus Machina

STARGATE SG-1

EPISODE TAGS – SEASON 9

By Gen Varel

**Auteur**** : Gen Varel**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : ROMANCE/HUMOR/ANGST  
Spoilers : Différents tags contiennent des spoilers pour différentes saisons jusqu'à et incluant la saison 9.  
Ratings : PG-13 pour la plupart, mais certains tags sont PG-15 et contiennent des situations sexuelles.  
Pairings : Sam et Jack, Jack et Sam, et encore et toujours Sam et Jack

**Disclaimer:**Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note du traducteur : Il y a 12 tags. Petit conseil : lisez « Tag pour Moebius », même si ce n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre l'histoire (sachez seulement que Sam et Jack sont ensemble...). Un grand merci à Sam-star, à Bibiche et à Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**TAG pour « Ex Deus Machina »**

_Avertissements : situations sexuelles  
Résumé : Malentendu entre Sam et Jack_

Sam roula dans le lit, toujours endormie, et fut réveillée par un mur solide écrasant son nez. Grâce aux années d'entraînements et d'expérience de terrain, elle fut immédiatement en alerte, et aussi vite réalisa contre quoi elle était écrasée. Agréablement surprise, elle sourit contre le dos chaud de son compagnon de lit et resta dans sa position, feignant d'être endormie.

« Tricheuse ! » grommela-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » ronronna-t-elle, se pelotonnant davantage contre son corps.

Jack se retourna vers Sam et la prit dans ses bras, posant la tête de Sam sur sa poitrine. Dieu, il aimait son contact ! « Tu essayais de feindre d'être endormie… pourquoi ? »

« Oh, peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas rater mon réveil matinal, » répondit-elle, avec une moue, d'une voix endormie et enroulant ses doigts dans les poils de sa poitrine.

« Quel réveil matinal ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Sam sourit et le regarda, un éclat espiègle dans les yeux. « Tu sais, celui qui commence comme ceci… » et elle embrassa son cou, « et continue comme cela, » et sa bouche s'abaissa sur son épaule, « et… »

« OOOOK, je m'en souviens ! » sourit-il, savourant ses baisers. « Tu veux dire celui qui inclut ça… » et il roula sur elle, sa main empaumant un sein, « et ça… » ses lèvres descendirent vers les siennes pour un baiser passionné, faisant battre le cœur de Sam plus vite d'anticipation.

« Ohh, ouuui, mon Général ! » souffla-t-elle quand le baiser se termina. « Je savais que tu t'en rappellerais. » Elle caressa son visage, une expression tendre dans les yeux, et amena son autre main sur sa nuque pour jouer avec ses cheveux voluptueusement.

« Tu m'as manqué, Carter, » murmura-t-il.

« Toi aussi, Jack, » dit-elle en lui souriant. « Quand es-tu rentré ? »

Jack jeta un coup d'œil rapide au réveil sur la table de chevet et loucha, « il y a trois heures, plus ou moins. Tu étais profondément endormie et je ne voulais pas t'embêter. Je savais que tu serais fatiguée après la journée d'hier. Sacrée journée, hein ? »

« Tu peux le dire ! Mais tu devrais vraiment être prudent en entrant par effraction dans l'appartement d'un colonel de l'Air Force. Tu aurais pu te faire descendre, tu sais ? » taquina-t-elle.

« Même Teal'c ne peut pas m'entendre quand je ne le veux pas, Colonel. Black ops, tu te rappelles ? » répondit-il, sa bouche explorant maintenant l'espace entre ses seins.

« Hmmmm, pourtant… » elle amena son visage vers le sien, « tu aurais dû me laisser savoir que tu venais. Je t'aurais attendu. »

« Et c'est pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit. Tu avais besoin de te reposer. Tu as eu une longue journée avec Ba'al, et tu manques probablement d'entraînement après tant de mois en zone 51, » répondit-il, continuant sans se démonter l'exploration de son corps, ses mains se joignant à présent à sa bouche. Sam devint soudain sérieuse, une expression inquiète traversant ses traits magnifiques.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, sa main remontant et tournant son visage vers lui.

« Rien… c'est juste… rien, » esquiva-t-elle, sans succès.

« AH, AH ! Ce n'est pas 'rien'. Allez accouche ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton taquin, ses doigts saisissant son menton.

« Je crois… je manque vraiment d'entraînement. Je me sens… je ne sais pas… en quelque sorte gauche sur le terrain. Une partie de moi voulait être là et était aux anges d'être si impliquée, tu vois ? Mais, une autre partie de moi avait peur de… » Sam hésita.

« Peur de quoi ? » cajola-t-il.

« D'être à nouveau accaparée par le SGC et de gaspiller ma vie. » Sam eut l'air coupable et soupira, fermant ses yeux.

« Et pourquoi te sentirais-tu ainsi ? Personne ne te demande de renoncer à ta vie. Ceci est une assignation temporaire. Même Mitchell le sait ! » contra Jack. « Hé, regarde-moi ! » demanda-t-il. Sam ouvrit les yeux, et vit que les siens étaient pleins d'inquiétude. « RIEN ne va nous enlever ce que nous avons maintenant. Rien ! »

« Oh, Jack ! » Sam soupira à nouveau. « Je crois que je le savais, mais je me sens tellement mieux de te l'entendre dire ! S'il te plait, promets-le moi ! » supplia-t-elle.

« Je te le promets ! » murmura-t-il, embrassant son nez et lui souriant.

« Merci, » dit-elle avec un sourire timide. Wow, cette femme pouvait vraiment faire des choses incroyables à ses intestins avec simplement un regard ! Comment un vieux schnock comme lui pouvait-il être si sacrément chanceux ?

« Ce _fut_ agréable de travailler à nouveau avec Daniel et Teal'c. Ces deux là m'avaient vraiment manqué ! Et Mitchell me rappelle beaucoup toi ! » commenta-t-elle, joyeusement à présent.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance. « Devrais-je être inquiet ? »

« Idiot ! Rien de ça ! Il est juste, tu sais… charismatique, comme toi. C'est un leader naturel, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh ! » Il la regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Et il est grand et beau… » ajouta-telle rêveusement, « avec un physique fantastique, » continua-t-elle, battant des paupières et soupirant, « et de superbes fe…ahhh ! » prostesta-t-elle en gloussant à l'attaque brusque de Jack.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter pendant qu'il en est temps, mam'selle ! » prévint-il, la chatouillant sans merci.

« D'accord, d'accord ! S'il te plait, arrête ! » supplia-t-elle, se tortillant sous lui.

« C'est mieux… » sourit-il, embrassant délicatement sa poitrine.

« Mais tu as vraiment de la concurrence, tu sais, » taquina-t-elle à nouveau.

« De qui parles-tu maintenant ? » demanda Jack patiemment, posant sa tête dans sa main.

« L'agent Barrett, » répondit-elle, « il m'a posé des questions sur Pete. Je lui ai dit que nous avions rompu. »

« Oh, je parie qu'il a sauté sur l'occasion ! »

« En quelque sorte. Il m'a demandé si j'étais à nouveau célibataire, » répondit-elle, laissant Jack dans le suspens.

« EEEEET ? » demanda-t-il, élevant la voix.

« Je lui ai dit 'Pas exactement', » répondit-elle, à présent sérieuse.

« _Pas exactement_ ? Pourquoi pas un simple 'Non, je ne suis pas célibataire !' » demanda Jack d'un ton irrité.

« Et puis quoi, Jack ? Tu sais qu'il aurait voulu savoir qui je voyais. Et nous savons tous les deux que nous ne sommes pas prêts à annoncer publiquement notre relation, » argua-t-elle, un peu trop passionnément. Sam regretta immédiatement son explosion, et baissa les yeux.

« Je te demande pardon, » dit-il doucement, ses doigts à nouveau sur son visage, caressant délicatement sa joue. « Tu as raison. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

« Quand, Jack ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. « Je suis tellement fatiguée de tout ce secret ! » se plaignit-elle en haletant.

« Bientôt, promis, » répondit-il fermement. Ensuite il baissa à nouveau sa bouche vers la sienne et entrouvrit ses lèvres de sa langue, les parcourant doucement. « En attendant, » murmura-t-il, et ses mains tirèrent sur les fines bretelles de son pyjama, « où était ce grain de beauté déjà ? »

« Jaack ! » s'écria-t-elle en gloussant.

« On ne glousse pas ! » réprimanda-t-il alors que sa tête plongeait sous les couvertures, et Sam poussa un cri de plaisir.


	2. Tag pour The fourth horseman 1

**TAG pour « The Fourth Horsema****n I »**

_Avertissements : Langage_

_Résumé : Sam et Jack sont en désaccord sur les priorités_

Le mal de tête de Jack s'aggravait. La douleur sourde et tenace qui l'avait assailli tout l'après-midi était maintenant une attaque frontale sur son sang-froid. S'il ne prenait pas quelque chose, il allait le perdre. Il céda, et ouvrit son tiroir pour en sortir le flacon d'aspirine omniprésent. Il en avala deux ; puis en y repensant, il décida qu'il avait besoin d'une double dose. Il se versa un verre d'eau et en avala deux autres.

Il était déjà 22:30 et il en était encore à tenter de limiter les dégâts depuis son bureau. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait possédé d'accepter ce travail, de toute façon ? Il aurait préféré faire face un Goa'uld malveillant plutôt qu'un politicien ! Mais il avait pris le job, et maintenant il devait s'en acquitter.

Le pays était en crise. Ils étaient en quarantaine et luttaient, ce qui semblait être une bataille perdue d'avance, contre le virus avec lequel le prieur Ori les avait infectés. Tout cela paraissait sans espoir, mais il avait fait face à des situations désespérées auparavant, et il était toujours là pour en parler. De plus, ils avaient Sam Carter de leur côté, proposant des solutions impossibles et brillantes à leurs problèmes, comme d'habitude. Et maintenant elle avait l'aide d'un Ancien.

Jack essaya de ne pas penser aux raisons pour lesquelles Orlin était revenu les aider. Il était content qu'il l'ait fait. Il était surtout content qu'il soit revenu comme un adolescent, et non pas comme l'adulte à la belle allure avec qui Sam avait été intime il y a des années. Non pas qu'il serait inquiet même s'il était revenu dans son ancienne forme. Pour l'amour du ciel ! De qui se moquait-il ? Bien sûr qu'il aurait été inquiet ! Le fait est qu'il était toujours un peu ennuyé, adolescent ou pas !

Il se tenait encore près de la fenêtre, en train de regarder les étoiles clignotantes dans le ciel avec le verre d'eau dans la main, quand le téléphone de son bureau sonna. Jack ferma les yeux de douleur au bruit perçant et tendit la main pour répondre avant qu'il ne puisse sonner à nouveau.

« O'Neill ! » aboya-t-il.

« Salut, Jack. C'est moi, » entendit-il la voix douce et familière à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Sam ! » soupira-t-il de soulagement. Rien que d'entendre sa voix dissipa en partie la douleur. « Je pensais justement à toi, » ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

« Vraiment ? Quelle coïncidence ! » plaisanta-t-elle, ne le croyant pas vraiment.

« Non, vraiment. Je pense toujours à toi, » sourit-il. Il pouvait dire qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Quand allait-elle réaliser combien elle comptait pour lui ? Et à qui la faute si elle ne le réalisait pas encore ?

« Oh ? Et à quoi penses-tu quand tu penses à moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton séducteur, ce qui fit beaucoup pour améliorer l'humeur de Jack.

« Que penses-tu qu'un vieux pervers comme moi pourrait imaginer avec toi pour nourrir mes pensées ? » plaisanta-t-il, s'asseyant confortablement dans son fauteuil et sentant son mal de tête commencer à disparaître.

« Allons, Jack. Je t'ai dit des milliers de fois que tu n'es pas… un pervers, » répondit-elle, riant doucement à l'autre bout de la ligne. Elle s'était fatiguée il y longtemps de ses commentaires sur le 'vieux' et avait décidé de s'en amuser à la place.

« Très drôle ! Attends que je mette les mains sur toi, et je te montrerai ce que je ne suis pas… et ce que je peux définitivement être, » avertit-il, sa voix à présent basse et sexy.

« Des promesses, des promesses ! » rit-elle encore. « Tu me manques, Jack, » ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir, devenant à présent sérieuse. « J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. J'espère que je n'interromps rien d'important. »

« Nah ! Je prenais une pause. En fait, c'est plutôt que je me cachais dans mon bureau pendant quelques minutes. Tu croirais que je suis le numéro un dans la liste des Gens les Plus Désirés. Tout le monde veut me rencontrer maintenant que ce truc nous explose à la figure. Hammond a été d'une grande aide, mais les politiciens paniquent. Ce n'est pas très joli à voir ! »

« Je sais que tu peux gérer ça. Rien que de savoir que tu es là-bas, à veiller sur nous, me fait me sentir mieux. » Elle semblait sincère, mais triste, et Jack savait pourquoi.

« Comment va Orlin ? Des nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement à présent.

« Non. Il dort enfin. Le Dr. Lam ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Et… » Sam hésita, sa voix se brisant.

« Sam ? » encouragea-t-il.

« Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir terriblement coupable ! Et s'il mourait et ne pouvait plus refaire l'ascension ? Ce serait en partie ma faute ! » murmura-t-elle, essayant désespérément de ne pas s'effondrer. Bien qu'elle fût seule dans son labo, elle ressentait encore le besoin de parler doucement. Sa relation avec Jack n'était pas encore une connaissance publique.

« Comment cela pourrait-il être ta faute, Sam ? Tu ne lui as pas demandé de revenir. Il prend ses propres décisions sans te consulter et il connaissait probablement les risques, » argua-t-il d'une voix calme et rationnelle.

« Je n'en suis pas si certaine, Jack ! La façon dont il parlait… » hésita Sam.

« Quoi ? » insista-t-il.

« C'est comme s'il avait prévu de rester… avec moi, » ajouta-t-elle timidement.

« Avec toi ? » Le pouls de Jack augmenta brusquement, n'aimant pas ce qu'il entendait.

« Il a dit qu'il… avait toujours des sentiments pour moi, » expliqua-t-elle, visiblement gênée par la situation.

« Il a treize ans ! » contra Jack, élevant la voix. Merde alors !

« Je sais ! Mais il ne pense pas comme nous ! Bien qu'il comprenne nos tabous à propos des relations entre les garçons de son âge et les femmes adultes comme moi, il croit qu'il y a un espoir pour nous dans le futur ! » Sam semblait mortifiée. Jack ne savait pas comment la faire se sentir mieux. Orlin, le garçon, mourrait peut-être, avec de la chance pas avant qu'il n'ait terminé son travail, mais Orlin, l'homme, vivrait toujours dans les souvenirs de Sam.

« N'es-tu pas en train de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs ? Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas les choses se développer d'elles-mêmes et de voir ce qui se passe ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de t'inquiéter de quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler, » argua-t-il gentiment.

« Je suppose que tu as raison ! Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être moi-même ces derniers temps. Il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression que je ne suis jamais partie, et d'autres moments où j'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère. Le Dr. Lee est contrarié par mon retour. Des quelques commentaires que j'ai choisis d'ignorer, je peux dire qu'il se sent menacé. Je m'inquiète encore pour Cassie et… ai-je mentionné que tu me manques vraiment ? » termina-t-elle, en gloussant à la fin, essayant d'alléger ses inquiétudes.

« Pas plus que tu ne me manques, » sourit-il, souhaitant pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. « Tu retrouveras ton rythme bientôt. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour le Dr. Lee, » dit-il, roulant des yeux. « Ce type a toujours été jaloux de toi, mais il est inoffensif. Cassie va bien. Je lui ai parlé ce matin, au réveil. Elle t'envoie son amour. » Bien, Jack, c'est le moment ! « Et… ai-je mentionné que tu as le mien ? » demanda-t-il maladroitement, retenant son souffle.

« Quoi ? » Sam sourit, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« J'ai dit… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, « Tu sais que tu as mon amour, n'est-ce pas ? » Il écouta sa respiration, mais elle ne disait rien, et il commença à paniquer. A cet instant, elle répondit d'une voix douce.

« Il m'avait semblé, » avoua-t-elle. Elle était contente qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses yeux commencer à s'emplir de larmes. « Mais je suis tellement heureuse de finalement t'entendre le dire. »

« Eh bien, » dit Jack d'un air penaud, « tu sais que je ne suis pas un homme de mots, surtout quand c'est en rapport avec les sentiments. Mais tu dois savoir ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu dois savoir que j'ai l'impression d'être le salopard le plus chanceux de tout l'univers, littéralement. »

« Jack… Dieu ! Je souhaiterais que tu sois là ! » dit-elle en réponse, sa voix craquant.

« S'il te plait, Sam, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste ! »

« Je ne suis pas triste ! Je suis… très heureuse ! Je t'aime tellement… et je n'avais rien dit non plus parce que je ne voulais pas te faire fuir ! » Elle renifla, avec un petit rire.

Jack sourit davantage en écoutant ses mots. Elle l'aimait ! Elle l'avait dit ! Elle ne pouvait pas les reprendre !

« Je suis celle qui est chanceuse, Jack, » ajouta-t-elle, pleurant doucement, mais de bonheur.

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu peux avoir n'importe quel homme au monde. J'ai souvent pensé que je devrais porter un balai quand je suis avec toi ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Un balai ? Pour quoi faire ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Pour la traînée de bave que les hommes autour de toi laissent derrière eux ! Et je ne parle pas seulement du SGC ! La zone 51 est tout aussi atteinte ! Peux-tu imaginer ce que cela me fait de regarder cette exhibition d'adoration et ne pas être capable de dire 'Hé ! Bas les pattes ! Elle est déjà mienne !' »

« Jack ! Tu es cinglé ! » Elle riait maintenant, essuyant les dernières larmes. « Je t'aime, Jack O'Neill ! » ajouta-t-elle avec chaleur.

« Je t'aime plus, Sam Carter, » répondit-il d'une voix basse, rauque. Il était satisfait maintenant qu'il l'avait entendue rire. L'humour avait encore réussi !

Sam renifla à nouveau et soupira, fermant les yeux et souriant. « Je ferais mieux de te laisser retourner au travail. Et je dois passer voir Orlin, » dit-elle à contrecœur. « Appelle-moi demain, tu veux bien ? » Elle ne voulait vraiment pas terminer l'appel, mais ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup à faire.

« Bien sûr. Détends-toi, Sam. Rappelle-toi que nous avons été dans beaucoup situations difficiles auparavant, et nous les avons toujours surmontés ensemble, » conseilla-t-il, essayant d'y croire très fort lui-même.

« Merci, Jack, » dit-elle doucement.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« De me faire me sentir mieux… et de m'aimer, » répondit-elle timidement.

« C'est un plaisir, Sam ! Et merci de me supporter. Je sais que ce n'est pas un boulot facile, et je suis très heureux que tu sois celle qui le fasse. »

« Et j'aime tellement mon boulot ! » sourit-elle. « Au revoir, Jack. »

« Au revoir, » répondit-il, et il entendit le léger clic coupant la communication. Il l'imagina dans son labo, essuyant ses yeux comme elle faisait souvent quand elle était fatiguée, buvant son café à petites gorgées et fronçant son nez quand elle réalisait inévitablement qu'elle l'avait laissé se refroidir, montrant cette jolie fossette quand elle souriait.

Elle lui manquait misérablement, mais il attendait avec impatience la prochaine fois qu'il l'aurait dans ses bras. Il rêvait de se pelotonner dans le lit avec elle et de se faire rire l'un l'autre, de faire l'amour pendant des heures, de dormir enveloppés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand on y pense, qui pouvait blâmer le pauvre Orlin.

Il soupira finalement et se leva, réalisant que son mal de tête était parti. Il était prêt pour un autre round. Il avait eu une bonne dose de Carter, et il était prêt à s'occuper du monde. Merde ! Il était prêt à s'occuper de l'univers !


	3. Tag pour The fourth horseman 2

**TAG pour « The Fourth Horsema****n 2 »**

_Avertissements : situations sexuelles_

_Résumé : Sam se tourmente de la perte d'un autre être aimé._

Sam avait, elle ne savait comment, transporté son corps triste chez elle pour une nuit de repos. Son âme traînait toujours derrière. Le nœud dans sa gorge toujours fermement en place, malgré les larmes copieuses qu'elle avait déjà versées, et son cœur donnait l'impression d'être plombé par le chagrin. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était sentie aussi misérable qu'une poignée de fois dans sa vie.

La première fois, et la plus traumatisante, avait été à la mort de sa mère. Sa mort prématurée avait été un événement qui avait bouleversé la vie de Sam, et elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise. Elle savait qu'elle était maintenant une femme différente de celle qu'elle aurait été si sa mère avait vécu assez longtemps pour finir de l'élever. Elle ne savait pas quelles auraient été exactement les différences, mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle aurait été une personne plus heureuse.

La seconde fois avait été quand une petite fille alien s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à son cœur en seulement quelques heures, seulement pour être confrontée à la perspective de la laisser mourir horriblement. Le supplice qu'elle avait ressenti alors avait été intense, mais heureusement court, et tout s'était bien terminé.

Elle se rappela alors quand elle avait dû tuer Martouf. Son chagrin n'avait été rien comparé à son horreur d'avoir à appuyer sur la détente. Mais appuyer sur la détente elle l'avait fait, parce qu'elle savait que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu. Il l'avait suppliée avec ses yeux de le faire, et sa main avait obéi, quand son cœur s'était rebellé.

Qui avait été le prochain ? Daniel. Quand son presque frère avait fait 'l'ascension', elle s'était sentie si déchirée que seule la colère contre Jack lui avait permis de garder les pieds sur terre. Elle avait choisi de s'en prendre violemment au colonel au visage impassible, et cela avait été, pour une raison ou une autre, cathartique à ce moment-là. L'autre option pour elle avait été de s'effondrer de douleur. Et Jack avait eu raison, après tout. Daniel leur était revenu.

Janet avait été la suivante, et celle qu'elle pleurait encore profondément. Sa meilleure amie et confidente les avait quittés subitement, sa vie emportée pendant qu'elle faisait ce pour quoi elle était née, sauver les autres. Elle pleurait encore Janet parfois, seule dans son lit, se rappelant leurs conversations idiotes et les nuits passées à boire du vin devant la cheminée. Elle lui manquait atrocement. Et elle lui manquerait toujours.

Plus récemment, elle avait dû faire face à la perte de Jacob et de Selmac. Ironiquement, cette perte avait été la plus facile à supporter. Elle était reconnaissante pour le temps qu'elle avait partagé avec son père au cours des dernières années, depuis qu'il était devenu l'hôte de Selmac. Elle avait été plus proche de lui durant ces années qu'elle ne l'avait été de toute sa vie. Elle chérissait ces années pour ce qu'elles étaient, un cadeau. Aussi, quand il avait été l'heure de dire au revoir, elle avait été capable de le faire sans regret.

Cette fois c'était différent. Orlin ne mourait pas. Orlin ne partait pas. Il disparaissait simplement, juste devant ses yeux, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour empêcher cela. Elle se rappelait sa dernière conversation avec son ami alien avec tristesse, réalisant que, la prochaine fois qu'elle lui parlerait de nouveau, il ne serait peut-être plus Orlin.

_« Sam, ne sois pas triste pour moi. J'ai fait ce pour quoi je suis venu ici. Si ma contribution aide à sauver les gens dans cette galaxie, alors je serais heureux, » lui avait-il dit, la regardant gentiment avec ces yeux innocents aux magnifiques cils, assis en face d'elle à la table de la cafétéria. Elle avait pu l'éloigner de la solitude de sa chambre, après l'incident dans le labo et l'explosion ultérieure d'un scientifique exaspéré. Ils mangeaient un fruit, ou plutôt le picoraient, en parlant._

_« Orlin, tu continues d'oublier des choses que tu viens de dire il y a à peine quelques secondes. Tu ne te rappelais pas avoir rencontré le Dr. Lam auparavant, alors même qu'elle te menace depuis des jours. Comment puis-je ne pas être triste, quand j'ai le sentiment que ce qui t'arrive est d'une certaine façon ma faute ? » avait-elle répondu, ses yeux brillants de larmes non versées._

_Il avait baissé les yeux, et il avait posé sa main par-dessus la sienne sur la table. Malgré sa gêne à ce geste dans un tel lieu public, elle ne l'avait pas retirée de sa prise. « C'est vrai que j'étais motivé par notre… amitié pour venir et aider. Je voulais vous sauver toi et ton peuple. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Le temps que j'ai passé avec toi il y a des années m'a laissé désirer davantage, Sam. Je suis aussi venu ici pour des raisons égoïstes. J'étais seul. Etre un être qui a fait l'ascension n'est pas aussi sensationnel qu'on le dit. » Il avait souri maladroitement à sa tentative d'humour, puis il était redevenu sérieux, et avait continué. « Je ne me suis jamais vraiment entendu avec mes camarades Anciens qui avaient fait l'ascension. Je sais ce qui va m'arriver, et je l'accueille volontiers. J'oublierai tout sauf l'essentiel. Je n'aurai aucun souvenir de qui je suis, ou pourquoi j'existe. Mais je n'ai pas peur. D'une certaine façon, j'aurai une seconde chance de vivre ma vie, et c'est une perspective excitante. Mon seul regret est que je t'oublierai aussi, et que ma vie ne t'inclura pas comme je l'aurais voulu. »_

_Sam avait tenté de dire quelque chose, mais il l'en avait empêchée en serrant sa main. « Sache simplement ceci, » l'interrompit-il. « Sache que je t'aimais de tout mon être, et que je referais ce que j'ai fait, encore et encore. Rien que d'être ici avec toi, être capable de te toucher à nouveau, en valait la peine. »_

Sam avait été sans voix après cette déclaration, et s'était sentie encore plus coupable qu'auparavant. Elle souhaitait avoir pu faire quelque chose pour lui retourner une telle dévotion, un tel sacrifice. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait vraiment lui donner, sinon sa compagnie pendant qu'il se rappelait encore d'elle. Il avait finalement succombé à la fatigue, et elle avait ressenti le besoin de quitter la montagne, désespérée de respirer de l'air frais et de donner à ses sentiments tumultueux une chance de se calmer. Une fois que la menace immédiate des Ori était partie, elle avait aussi ressenti l'épuisement des jours passés la rattraper. Et son besoin d'un soutien affectif ne pouvait être rejeté. Elle balança ses chaussures, laissa tomber son sac et ses clés sur la table basse, et prit le téléphone alors qu'elle s'installait sur le canapé, croisant ses jambes sous elle.

« Coucou, Sam, » répondit Jack dans son portable après la seconde sonnerie. « Je me demandais quand tu pourrais appeler. Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement, sa voix pleine d'inquiétude.

« Ca va, » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Jack savait qu'elle avait vraiment le cafard quand elle n'utilisait pas son habituel 'Je vais bien'. Et sa voix avait une tonalité nasale qui indiquait qu'elle avait pleuré pendant un certain temps. Mais il ne contesta pas son affirmation, et continua la conversation en conduisant à travers les rues sombres. « Raconte-moi, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Orlin nous quitte doucement, Jack. Aujourd'hui, il se répétait sans cesse, et il ne se rappelait pas le Dr. Lam ou aucun membre du personnel médical qui le soigne depuis plusieurs jours. Il a même oublié qu'il avait une chambre à la base, et nous venions de la quitter à peine une heure avant, » expliqua-t-elle doucement, sa fatigue évidente dans sa voix. « Que puis-je faire pour lui, Jack ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix se brisant, mais se maîtrisant suffisamment pour ne pas pleurer.

« Ca a été fait. J'ai fait les arrangements nécessaires avec une des meilleures cliniques de Colorado Springs. Je viens de raccrocher avec le Dr. Lam, Sam. Orlin s'est réveillé il y a trente minutes, et il ne se souvenait de rien du tout. Elle a dû lui administrer un sédatif. Il était juste un enfant effrayé, » dit-il tristement.

« Oh, Jack ! » et cette fois, Sam ne put retenir les larmes. Orlin était parti. Seul un enfant perdu restait.

« Sam, » la voix calme, mais ferme de Jack pouvait être entendue à travers ses sanglots. « Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant est de prendre soin de lui. Nous nous assurerons qu'il ait une belle vie. Je te promets que je m'occuperai de ça, » lui assura-t-il, et elle l'aima pour cela. Elle savait qu'il ferait cela pour elle, plus que pour l'alien qu'il connaissait à peine.

« Merci, Jack, » murmura-t-elle, reniflant. Elle prit un mouchoir dans la boîte. Elle fit une pause pour se moucher rapidement, et ajouta, « Je sais que tu le feras. »

Jack resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, l'écoutant pleurer, et souhaitant pouvoir la tenir. Il tenta alors de changer de sujet comme il approchait de sa destination. « Hammond m'a dit aujourd'hui que tu paraissais fatiguée, mais belle comme toujours. »

« C'était agréable de le revoir. Il me manque ! » Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. « Mais j'ai souhaité que ce soit toi qui nous ai rendu visite. Quand vais-je te revoir ? » Elle avait cessé de sangloter, mais ses larmes continuaient de couler.

« Tu me verras plus tôt que tu ne le penses, tu verras, » l'assura-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Tu me manques, Jack. Je sais que tu es occupé à Washington, mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois ici. Landry est un bon chef, mais il n'est pas toi, » affirma-t-elle, maintenant plus calmement. « Et j'ai besoin de toi, » ajouta-t-elle timidement.

« Saaaam… ne me fais pas ça ! » se plaignit-il en plaisantant. « Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas utiliser le mot 'besoin' avec autant d'insouciance. Il me fait des choses ! »

« Mais c'est vrai, Jack, » sourit-elle malicieusement. Son humeur s'améliorait à présent. « J'ai besooooin de toi, tellement foooort ! » taquina-t-elle, séchant ses dernières larmes.

Jack gloussa en coupant le moteur et sortant de la voiture, ayant atteint sa destination. « Tu es diabolique, Sam Carter. J'aurai à te faire payer, » menaça-t-il en prenant sa clé de la porte d'entrée.

« Vraiment ? » rétorqua-t-elle avec défi. « Tu ne me fais pas peur, Général. Je connais des gens en hauts lieux, » répondit-elle, heureuse qu'ils aient été capables de changer leur conversation vers un sujet plus heureux. Elle détestait se morfondre au téléphone. Cela la faisait toujours se sentir faible et pathétique par la suite. « De plus, je sais comment me défendre moi-même, » railla-t-elle.

« Ca ressemble à un défi, Colonel, » gronda Jack d'un ton menaçant alors qu'il entrait dans le hall et posait ses affaires sur le sol.

« Et si c'en est un ? Que vas-tu faire à propos de ça ? » répondit-elle d'une voix endormie, savourant immensément la plaisanterie, et s'installant plus confortablement sur le canapé en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir. Elle avait fermé ses yeux, essayant d'imaginer son visage, ses mains et son odeur alors qu'elle écoutait sa voix. Et elle pensa qu'elle le pouvait presque.

« J'aurai à faire ce que je fais toujours, » entendit-elle sa voix dire, mais pas à travers le téléphone. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva en train de fixer ses intenses yeux bruns à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

« JACK ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix aigüe, ses yeux larges comme des soucoupes et incapable de bouger par la surprise. Le téléphone tomba sur son giron, ses doigts soudain engourdis.

« Te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce, » continua-t-il, la prenant dans ses bras. « Oter ton insubordination en t'embrassant, » ajouta-t-il alors que ses lèvres se refermaient sur les siennes, « et ne pas te laisser te reposer jusqu'à ce que tu me dises combien tu as besooooin de moi, encore, et encore, et encore. »

**Le matin suivant :**

Jack détestait la quitter. Autant il chérissait les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, c'était toujours une agonie de la laisser derrière, ne sachant pas quand il la reverrait. Il la regarda dormir en s'habillant aux petites heures du matin, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Elle avait été véritablement épuisée. Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras juste après avoir crié d'extase son nom la nuit dernière. Et il l'avait prise dans ses bras et posé sa tête sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle dormait, tout en restant éveillé pendant longtemps, les pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

Orlin n'avait jamais été une menace à leur relation, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il était content que l'alien ne soit maintenant qu'un jeune garçon ayant besoin d'être pris en charge. Il savait que Sam se sentirait toujours responsable de lui, et cela signifiait qu'Orlin était aussi sa responsabilité. Il s'assurerait qu'il soit adopté par des parents aimants et soit bien traité pour le restant de sa vie. Il avait promis à Sam, après tout. Le garçon serait toujours un secret national, de toute façon. Aussi le gouvernement des Etats-Unis le surveillerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Vous ne savez jamais ce qui pouvait arriver avec une forme de vie alien.

Il devait partir. Il devait être de retour à DC(1). Sam savait que c'était une courte visite, et elle avait insisté pour qu'il la réveille avant de partir. Il regarda fixement sa silhouette harmonieuse sous les couvertures et souhaita avoir le temps de lui faire l'amour encore une fois. Ses épaules nues l'attirèrent, mais il prit une profonde respiration et résista. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit, et ses doigts tracèrent doucement son visage, son cou, et vinrent se poser sur son épaule, qu'il serra doucement pour la réveiller. « Hé, dormeuse. Réveille-toi et donne à ton Général un baiser d'au revoir, » murmura-t-il près de son oreille. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Un long bras nu vint s'enrouler autour de son cou et elle gémit d'une voix endormie, « Déjà ? Nous venons de nous endormir ! » Elle se retourna et le tira dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. « Dieu ! Tu sens si bon ! » gémit-elle, le tenant étroitement. « Es-tu sûr que tu ne peux pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

« Je souhaiterais pouvoir. Tu le sais, » répondit-il avec regret. « Mais j'ai des réunions aujourd'hui. La pandémie a été évitée, mais les répercussions doivent être gérées. »

« Je sais, » murmura-t-elle, le tenant toujours contre elle. « Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas te harceler, » ajouta-t-elle. « Je suis si heureuse que tu aies pu venir me voir, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. »

Jack sourit et s'écarta de ses bras pour se saisir de son visage entre ses mains puissantes et l'embrasser sur la bouche. « Je reviendrai chaque fois que je peux m'échapper, tu sais ça. Je suis très motivé pour venir ici ! »

Sam lui sourit d'un air malicieux, puis caressa sa joue amoureusement. « Je t'aime, Jack O'Neill. »

« Je t'aime plus, Sam Carter, » répondit-il automatiquement. « Maintenant, retourne dormir. Je t'appellerai ce soir de DC. » Il l'embrassa une fois encore et se leva du lit. Sam le regarda partir le cœur lourd, mais refusa de lui laisser voir combien elle était triste. Elle lui sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par la porte de la chambre. Elle se retourna alors dans le lit et laissa ses larmes venir.

**Le soir :**

« Coucou, bébé ! Comment a été ta journée ? » salua Jack quand Sam prit le téléphone après la première sonnerie. Cela avait été une longue journée, et il avait attendu avec impatience pour entendre sa voix sexy.

« Coucou… Jack, » répondit-elle, d'une voix qui manquait un peu d'entrain. Elle l'avait presque appelé 'chéri', mais s'était reprise à la dernière seconde. C'était le terme d'affection qu'elle avait toujours utilisé pour ceux qui lui étaient chers, comme Cassie, et il lui avait presque échappé. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de la façon dont Jack réagirait à une telle chose, aussi elle se restreignait, pas complètement à l'aise dans leur relation pour une telle familiarité. Il avait commencé à utiliser 'bébé', et elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait ça, en dépit de ce qu'elle aurait pensé auparavant. « Ca a été. J'ai rendu visite à Orlin à la clinique cet après-midi. Nous avons passé trois heures à faire un puzzle. »

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il obligeamment. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos du garçon. Il avait parlé à son docteur à la clinique ce soir, mais il voulait entendre les sentiments de Sam sur le sujet.

« Il va étonnamment bien, » dit-elle. « Il ne savait pas qui j'étais, mais après que je me sois présentée, il m'a laissée l'aider avec son puzzle et a été en fait assez à l'aise avec moi. Il m'a dit qu'il ne se rappelait pas qui il était ni pourquoi il était là, mais que tout le monde était très gentil avec lui, et qu'il irait peut-être mieux et récupérerait ses souvenirs dans le futur. »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que le docteur lui a dit ? » demanda Jack, perplexe. Le médecin lui avait confié qu'il doutait que le garçon retrouve un jour ses souvenirs. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il puisse encore en forger de nouveaux. Le dégât au cerveau avait été important, et il aurait à se battre pour faire certaines tâches.

« Non. Il dit que le docteur ne pense pas qu'il retrouvera ses souvenirs, mais il n'est pas d'accord. » Sam sourit pensivement. « Je l'ai surpris quelques fois à me regarder, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler. Il avait cette expression sur son visage… Je ne sais pas. Je peux seulement le décrire comme nostalgique. »

« Penses-tu qu'il se souvient de toi ? » demanda Jack mal à l'aise.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais avant qu'il ne perde ses souvenirs, quand nous travaillions au SGC, il m'a une fois demandé comment quelqu'un pouvait regretter de perdre quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas avoir. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il ressentait cet après-midi, quand il me regardait. Je pouvais dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il essayait de se saisir, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Mais il ne m'en a rien dit. Je pense qu'il était trop timide pour dire quelque chose. »

« Prévois-tu de le revoir ? » demanda Jack, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Bien sûr, Jack ! Je lui rendrai visite aussi longtemps qu'il sera ici. C'est le moins que je puisse faire ! » répondit-elle, un peu agacée.

« Je comprends, » répondit-il calmement, sincèrement, mais n'aimant pas cela malgré tout.

« Ca ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sam, un peu troublée par sa réaction.

« Non. Je veux simplement que tu ne t'attaches pas trop à lui, Sam. Il va partir un jour, et je ne veux pas que tu en sois blessée. »

« Je m'en rends compte, Jack. Je sais qu'il ne sera ici que temporairement. Mais je veux être avec lui aussi longtemps que je peux. A moins que je ne voie qu'il va bien, je ne crois pas que je pourrais vivre avec moi-même. »

« Je sais. Et c'est de cette femme que je suis tombé amoureux. Ne crois pas que je ne comprenne pas. Je comprends. Je suis seulement inquiet pour toi, c'est tout, » avoua-t-il.

« Merci, Jack. Je suis heureuse que tu comprennes, » répondit-elle doucement.

« Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Mais je comprends aussi Orlin. Il doit croire qu'en te regardant, il devrait se rappeler quelque chose. Il doit se rappeler des sensations. Tu te rappelles quand nous étions Jonah et Thera ? »

« Oui ? » dit-elle pensivement.

« Je me rappelais t'aimer, Sam. Je ne pouvais me rappeler de rien d'autre. Mais je me souvenais de mes sentiments pour toi. »

Sam fut sans voix. C'était vrai. Jack l'avait aimée, aussi bien en tant que Jonah que Jack O'Neill. Il ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Pas même une minute.

« Jack, » dit-elle, cherchant toujours ses mots. « Je ne te mérite pas, » dit-elle finalement, fermant ses yeux de compréhension.

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu as fait suffisamment de vilaines choses dans ta vie ! Tu dois payer ! » plaisanta-t-il, essayant d'alléger l'humeur.

« Alors je serai heureuse de payer, et de payer, et de payer, » dit-elle en souriant à nouveau. « Autant de fois que tu veux, Monsieur. »

« OOOOH ! Je te tiens sur ça, Colonel ! » répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

« Pas de problème, mon Général. Pas de problème du tout ! »

---

_(1)__DC, désigne Washington, D.C. (district of Columbia), la capitale des Etats-Unis (mais bon, vous le saviez déjà, lol)_

---


	4. Tag pour Collateral Damage

**Tag pour « Collateral Damage »**

_Résumé : Sam et Jack se rattrapent après une mission._

L'horloge sur le mur disait à Sam qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison, mais elle était à nouveau incapable de se détacher de son ordinateur. Les données préliminaires sur la technologie de l'appareil mémoriel qu'ils avaient obtenues des Galarans étaient fascinantes, et elle avait presque terminé ses recommandations. Elle réalisa qu'elle aurait pu finir de faire cela le lendemain matin, mais elle s'amusait bien trop. Même si elle continuait de superviser les projets de la zone 51 à partir du SGC durant son temps libre, elle ne passait pas assez de temps avec ses « bidules » pour la satisfaire.

Son patron à la zone 51 avait été généreux. Il lui gardait le poste, espérant qu'elle revienne un jour. Il avait soutenu que sa supervision des projets même de loin était mieux que de n'avoir personne d'autre là-bas à plein temps. Et Sam se sentait toujours déchirée entre son désir de retourner dans le Nevada et son excitation à faire pleinement partie d'une équipe SG à nouveau. Même si elle n'était plus le commandant de SG1, le Colonel Mitchell la faisait se sentir comme si elle l'était. Il la consultait toujours sur les décisions importantes, et la traitait avec une affection et un respect sincères. Il l'admirait et faisait en sorte qu'elle le sache, à chaque moment.

Après leur aventure déplaisante sur Galar, Sam en était aussi venue à réaliser qu'elle commençait à bien aimer Cam. Après qu'ils aient réussi à déterminer que le souvenir de l'assassinat avait été implanté, il avait demandé une pause, et il avait pleuré sur son épaule, seuls tous les deux dans la solitude du labo des Galarans. Elle savait que, quelle que soit son implication dans l'événement qu'il avait été forcé de revivre, il le regrettait. Cela avait été évidemment un événement traumatique de son passé, et elle avait eu mal au cœur alors qu'elle le tenait. C'était comme les nombreuses fois où elle avait consolé Daniel dans le passé.

Son cher Daniel, et même le normalement flegmatique Teal'c, lui avait fait clairement sentir qu'il était aux anges de l'avoir de retour dans l'équipe. Daniel continuait de lui demander si elle avait rendu le transfert permanent, et elle continuait d'essayer de lui expliquer que ça ne serait peut-être pas nécessaire. La menace des Ori pouvait ne pas se concrétiser, après tout, et dans le Nevada, ils voulaient son retour. Plus important, Jack voulait qu'elle retourne dans le Nevada. Il n'était pas du tout heureux qu'elle reparte en mission.

Elle, par contre, ne ressentait encore aucune urgence à repartir. Cassie l'avait appelée plus tôt, et elle semblait tout à fait heureuse. Elle aimait son université, et sortait avec un nouveau garçon qui semblait être un amour. Elle n'avait plus trop à s'inquiéter pour elle. La jeune fille paraissait avoir surmonté le pire de la perte de Janet, et s'adaptait bien à son nouvel environnement.

Mais Jack lui manquait toujours. Etre au SGC rendait plus difficile pour eux de garder le secret sur leur relation. Ils connaissaient beaucoup trop de monde à Colorado Springs, et ne pouvaient pas sortir ensemble sans risquer de rencontrer par hasard une connaissance. Aussi ses visites étaient toujours brèves, et ils passaient la plupart de leur temps chez elle, ce qui avait ses avantages. Sam sourit à cette réflexion, se souvenant de sa visite surprise la dernière fois. Elle était en train de revivre certains des moments les plus agréables dans son esprit, quand la brusque sonnerie du téléphone, paraissant plus forte à ces heures tardives, la fit sursauter.

« Carter ! » répondit-elle rapidement, et son sourire revint à l'instant où elle entendit la voix masculine à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de travailler comme une forcenée quand je ne suis pas là ? » demanda Jack, un peu irrité. « J'ai laissé des messages chez toi et sur ton portable. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois encore là après 0200 heures. Surtout après notre dernière conversation. »

« Désolée, Jack. Je n'en fais pas une habitude, je le jure ! C'est juste que je suis vraiment excitée par cette nouvelle technologie et je voulais finir mes recommandations avant de partir ce soir. »

« Je sais que tu es folle de nouveaux bidules, Sam. Mais tu avais promis ! » argua Jack doucement, bien qu'il comprenait.

« Je sais, je sais. Je promets que je partirai dès que je raccroche ! » le calma-t-elle.

« Et c'est MAINTENANT ! Je t'appellerai chez toi dans vingt minutes ! » Clic !

« HRRRRR ! » gronda Sam au téléphone dans sa main, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs. « Ce… » elle ne termina pas, éteignant son ordinateur et saisissant son sac à la hâte.

Dix-huit minutes plus tard, Sam ouvrit sa porte d'entrée pour découvrir que le téléphone sonnait déjà. Elle jeta son sac sur le canapé avec irritation et prit le récepteur avec une mine renfrognée. « Ca ne fait pas encore vingt minutes ! » cria-t-elle.

« Presque, » répondit-il calmement, et elle pouvait entendre le rire dans sa voix, ce qui la fit rager davantage.

« Tu es un homme des cavernes, le savais-tu ? » accusa-t-elle, toujours fâchée contre lui.

« A-ha ! Alooors… qu'est-ce que tu portes ? » taquina-t-il. Sam ne put s'empêche de rire.

« Jack ! Tu es un vrai cliché ! Je pensais que tu détestais ça, » taquina-t-elle à son tour.

« Pas pour ça… alors, dis-moi… » insista-t-il, d'une voix grondante, sexy.

Sam décida de jouer le jeu. « Là maintenant, je porte un pantalon noir en cuir, le top rouge au dos nu en velours, et mes talons aiguilles rouges, » mentit-elle effrontément. « Rien en dessous de tout ça, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Elle éclata de rire quand la réponse de Jack fut une toux, et pas un seul mot.

« Tu es vilaine ! » lui lança-t-il finalement.

« Tu as commencé ça ! » gloussa-t-elle.

« Et je t'ai prévenue de ne pas glousser. Surtout quand tu me laisses avec l'image mentale que tu viens de dépeindre, » se plaignit-il.

« Ta faute, Monsieur, » gémit-elle d'une voix sexy et Jack rit.

« Trrrès bien ! J'abandonne ; tu gagnes. Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ? » admit-il, soupirant et sachant qu'il aurait à prendre une douche froide cette nuit.

« D'accord, de quoi veux-tu parler ? » sourit-elle, s'installant confortablement dans le canapé.

« Je voulais simplement savoir comment l'équipe allait. J'ai parlé à Teal'c plus tôt cette après-midi, et son opinion était que l'expérience sur Galar avait été émotionnellement épuisante pour vous tous. »

« Il a dit 'émotionnellement épuisante' ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Pas exactement, mais c'est ce que j'ai déduit, » répondit-il.

« Eh bien, » soupira-t-elle, « c'était plutôt éprouvant, surtout pour Cam, » admit-elle.

« Cam ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui ! Il fut celui à revivre tous ces horribles souvenirs encore et encore ! »

« Non, je sais… Je veux dire… maintenant tu l'appelles Cam ? Depuis quand ? » demanda-t-il.

« Depuis… je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça t'embête ? » demanda-t-elle, sachant que oui.

« Non… non, bien sûr que non ! Seulement curieux, c'est tout ! Vous êtes devenus proches dernièrement ? » demanda Jack nonchalamment.

« Eh bien, pas proches comme je le suis avec Daniel et Teal'c, mais… oui ! Je suppose que je me sens plutôt proche de lui maintenant. Je veux dire, il est un membre de mon équipe et c'est vraiment un chic type. » Sam sourit, fermant les yeux, et avoua, « Je sais que ça te rend inconfortable, Jack. Je veux dire, il est à ton ancien poste, et tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que nous. Mais vraiment, tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien. »

« Non, je sais ! Je sais qu'il est très capable, sinon je n'aurais pas approuvé son affectation à SG1, » essaya-t-il de se récupérer, maintenant gêné par ses propres commentaires.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Jack. Tu es le seul homme pour moi. Et mes sentiments pour Cam ne sont pas de ce genre, » l'assura-t-elle, essayant sincèrement d'apaiser ses craintes. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé combien Jack pouvait être jaloux. Elle savait maintenant qu'il ne ratait jamais rien quand il en venait aux attentions des hommes envers elle. N'importe quelle attention ! Il ne répondit pas et elle continua, « Jack ? »

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il finalement d'un air penaud.

« Ce n'est rien, chéri, » répondit-elle automatiquement. « Je sais que c'est dur d'être loin l'un de l'autre. Mais rappelle-toi que je t'aime, et uniquement toi, » insista-t-elle.

« Chéri ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as appelé 'chéri'. »

« J'ai fait ça ? »

« Oui ! »

« Oh… hmmmm, est-ce que c'est… OK ? »

« Et comment ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! »

« Oh, bien ! » dit-elle avec un large sourire.

« De quelles autres façons vas-tu m'appeler ? » taquina-t-il.

« Tu devras attendre et découvrir ! »

« Aw, allez ! Que dirais-tu de 'douces fesses' ? »

« Je.Ne.T'appellerai.Jamais… 'Douces Fesses' ! »

« Jamais ? »

« Jamais ! Même si elles le sont. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les plus douces fesses ! »

« OOh, vilaine fille ! Tu sais comment je devrais t'appeler ? » demanda-t-il, grondant à nouveau.

« Nooonn ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Arrête tout de suite ! » gloussa-t-elle nerveusement.

« Je parie que tu es rouge comme une tomate maintenant ! » rit-il.

« Ouiii, je le suis ! Et je t'ai déjà ordonné d'arrêter ! » rit-elle, en s'éventant.

« Oui, m'dame, » céda-t-il, riant toujours. « Je t'aime, Sam Carter, » dit-il, la phrase familière réchauffant son cœur.

« Je t'aime plus, Jack O'Neill, » répondit-elle d'une voix douce. « Mais je commence vraiment à avoir envie de dormir maintenant, et puisque tu as atteint ton objectif et maintenant que tu m'as à la maison, je vais aller me coucher, » dit-elle en bâillant.

« Bien, rêve de Jack, » sourit-il.

« Tu veux dire, fais de beaux rêves, » corrigea-t-elle d'une voix taquine.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, » taquina-t-il en réponse.

« D'accord. Rêve de moi aussi, » dit-elle.

« OOOH, je le fais toujours ! Même quand je suis éveillé ! »

« Tu peux être vraiment adorable pour un homme des cavernes, tu sais ? »

« Et charmant, et drôle, eeet j'ai des fesses très douces, » ajouta-t-il.

« Et modeste, oui. Je sais. Va dormir ! »

« Bien, m'dame ! »


	5. Tag pour Ripple effect

**Tag pour « Ripple Effect » **

_Avertissements : situations sexuelles_

_Résumé : Sam et Jack ont leur première dispute_

Sam laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre la vitre froide du taxi. Elle était fatiguée. Plus que fatiguée. Elle était privée de sommeil, stressée, triste, confuse, et se sentait plus qu'un peu coupable. Les évènements des jours précédents avaient été difficiles à gérer, bien sûr. Mais pire que cela, ils avaient laissé son cœur douloureux pour ceux qu'elle avait perdus, et ne reverrait jamais. Revoir Janet et Martouf avait fait resurgir ces horribles émotions. Et le pire était qu'elle ne savait pas à qui ces sentiments étaient, du moins en ce qui concernait Martouf.

Elle avait besoin de Jack. Elle avait désespérément besoin de la sécurité et du soutien émotionnel qu'il lui donnait toujours, simplement en la tenant dans ses bras. Aussi ce matin, elle avait demandé à Landry quelques jours de congés et prit le premier vol pour DC. Elle n'avait même pas appelé Jack pour lui faire savoir qu'elle venait. Il avait prévu de venir la voir le week-end prochain, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas attendre si longtemps.

Le taxi la laissa au Pentagone et elle traîna d'une démarche fatiguée son sac tout le long du chemin jusqu'au bureau de Jack, espérant le trouver là. Sa secrétaire fut heureuse de la voir et la fit se sentir bienvenue, mais l'informa qu'il était actuellement derrière les portes fermées dans une réunion importante et qu'il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Aussi Sam sourit, rassura la secrétaire contrite qu'elle comprenait, et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de son bureau pour attendre.

Elle n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes quand elle entendit un rire soudain venir de l'intérieur. Elle aurait pu jurer que c'était un rire féminin. Perplexe, elle se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau à la fontaine, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une Kerry Johnson gloussante sortit, suivie par un Jack O'Neill souriant. Sam se figea au milieu de la pièce, se redressa et regarda fixement, son cœur dans l'estomac, et tenant d'une main tremblante un verre d'eau.

L'autre femme fut également surprise de trouver une Sam Carter pâle, les yeux écarquillés à seulement quelques pas d'elle, et son rire cessa brusquement, faisant lever les yeux de Jack et l'arrêtant dans sa foulée. « Sam ! » dit-il avec un sourire en la reconnaissant, sa joie de la voir visible pour tout le monde sauf sa fiancée, qui dévisageait toujours la brunette sortant du bureau de Jack.

« Bonjour, Colonel Carter ! C'est si bon de vous revoir ! » se reprit Kerry, un sourire gêné sur ses lèvres. Elle ne manqua pas le déplaisir de Sam à la trouver là. Son sourire s'effaça lentement quand Sam ne répondit pas, ses yeux bleus, à la place, dérivant vers ceux de Jack.

« Je suis désolée. Si j'avais su que tu étais si occupé, je t'aurais attendu à la maison, » dit-elle à Jack, sans même se préoccuper si Kerry était au courant de leur relation ou pas. Sa gorge se serra, toujours pâle, et laissa tomber un verre plein dans la poubelle. « Je… pourquoi ne… ? Tu sais, je… vais simplement y aller et t'attendre, » bafouilla-t-elle, s'apprêtant à récupérer son sac. Kerry se tourna pour regarder Jack, inquiète, mais il ne la remarqua pas.

« De quoi parles-tu ? J'ai presque fini ici. Je peux aller à la maison avec toi dans quelques minutes, » indiqua-t-il avec un sourire perplexe. « Sam, tu te rappelles l'Agent Johnson ? » demanda-t-il, plus qu'un peu surpris par le manque de courtoisie de Sam.

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! » répondit Sam. Elle tendit sa main pour serrer celle de l'autre femme, un sourire forcé plaqué sur son visage. « Pardonnez-moi ! Je suis… ça a été une dure semaine ! Comme allez-vous ? »

« Bien, merci, » répondit Kerry. « Jamais de moment ennuyeux, ainsi que j'informais Jack, mais j'appelle ça 'la sécurité de l'emploi', » sourit-elle en retour. « Ce fut agréable de te revoir, Jack. Dès que j'en saurai plus, je t'informerai, » elle se tourna vers lui et prit sa main dans les siennes en une poignée de main chaleureuse, et pensa Sam, intime. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Sam avec un grand sourire et fit un signe de tête en partant, « Ce fut agréable de vous voir, Colonel. Mes meilleurs souvenirs à Daniel et à Teal'c. »

Sam hocha seulement la tête en réponse avec un autre sourire forcé et regarda l'autre femme partir, son corps tendu comme un arc. Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter la coupe parfaite et nette de son élégant tailleur, et souhaita avoir pris un meilleur soin avec sa tenue dans sa hâte de venir à DC. Elle se sentait soudain très terne dans sa petite jupe noire et son chemisier blanc boutonné. Elle sursauta quand Jack toucha son dos, la poussant doucement en direction de son bureau. « Hé ! » l'appela-t-il, essayant de la ramener à la réalité. « Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à l'intérieur et attendre que je passe deux coups de fil. Puis nous pourrons rentrer chez nous, exact Sally ? » dit-il en souriant à sa secrétaire.

« Vous avez terminé pour aujourd'hui, Monsieur. Plus de réunions ! » Sally lui fit un bref sourire, puis retourna à l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Tu vois ? Viens ! » Il poussa une Sam qui ne souriait pas dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, il l'enveloppa dans une étreinte chaleureuse et essaya de l'embrasser. Il fut surpris quand elle ne répondit pas à son baiser et le repoussa en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine, reculant d'un pas et se retournant pour se tenir près de la fenêtre.

« Quel est le problème, bébé ? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas au SGC ? » demanda-t-il inquiet et confus par son attitude. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle ne fondait pas dans ses bras quand il l'étreignait.

« Non, tout va bien au SGC. Je t'ai mis à jour la nuit dernière par téléphone, non ? » répondit-elle froidement. Et elle resta avec son dos vers lui, ne regardant rien de particulier par la fenêtre.

« Alors qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu savais que je venais te voir dans deux jours. » Jack était troublé et inquiet par son attitude, mais était content d'entendre qu'il n'y avait aucune urgence à gérer.

Sam tourna brusquement des yeux de glace vers lui, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une posture tendue. « Je suis désolée de m'amener par surprise, Jack ! Je pensais que ce serait OK, puisque tu as tendance à le faire fréquemment. Désolée si j'ai dérangé tes plans. Je peux repartir à Colorado Springs si ça te convient mieux ! »

« Quoi ? » Il fit un pas et se saisit de ses bras, inquiet. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Sam se dégagea avec colère de ses mains et lâcha, « Si tu préfères passer du temps avec l'Agent Johnson, je peux simplement disparaître et te donner un peu d'espace pendant un peu plus longtemps. » Il avait rarement vu Sam aussi en colère avec lui, et cela l'inquiétait. Mais en même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, se réjouissant de sa jalousie. Il était habituellement celui à s'inquiéter de la file d'admirateurs qu'elle laissait généralement derrière elle. Maintenant c'était à elle d'expérimenter ça.

« Bébé ! » lui sourit-il, secouant la tête et essayant de la toucher à nouveau. « C'est la chose la plus idiote que j'aie jamais entendue de ma vie ! » Quand elle essaya d'échapper à ses mains, il ne la lâcha pas et saisit ses bras, la tirant sans douceur dans les siens. « Arrête ça ! Tu sais que je t'aime ! Et jamais, jamais je ne te tromperais ! » dit-il dans son oreille, tenant son corps rebelle fermement contre lui. Il amena une main derrière sa tête et la tint contre son épaule, caressant ses cheveux et embrassant son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de se tortiller et lui permette de l'embrasser pleinement sur la bouche. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il la sentit se détendre dans ses bras et répondre à son baiser.

« Idiote ! » il sourit quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer. Il embrassa à nouveau sa bouche et procéda à déposer une pluie de baisers sur tout son visage. « Comme si une femme pourrait jamais me faire oublier que tu es la meilleure chose dans ma vie ! Penses-tu que je sois si stupide que je risquerais ce que nous avons pour une partie de jambes en l'air sans signification ? »

Sam eut honte d'elle-même. Bien sûr elle savait que Jack ne la trahirait pas ! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle projetait ses sentiments de culpabilité sur Jack, et se sentit encore pire. « Je suis désolée, Jack ! Je sais cela. Je suis juste bouleversée, c'est tout. J'étais déjà bouleversée, et trouver une de tes anciennes maîtresses dans ton bureau m'a simplement fait exploser. J'ai simplement… été en colère ! » Elle ne put le regarder dans les yeux. Elle réalisa qu'elle était venue ici pour libérer un fardeau, et elle décida qu'elle ferait mieux de le faire plus tôt que plus tard. « Jack, » elle se força à le regarder, « nous devons parler. »

Jack sentit soudain l'effroi le frapper, mais ignora résolument le sentiment et prit le contrôle de la situation. « Bien. Allons chez nous et parlons là-bas. » Il la relâcha et prit sa serviette, mit sa veste et prit sa casquette. « Allons-y, » dit-il, ouvrant la porte, soudain en mode officier supérieur.

Sam sortit docilement et alla pour prendre son sac, mais Jack lui tendit sa serviette à la place, et le prit pour elle. « Sally, appelez le général Sanders et le général Whitman, s'il vous plait. Dites-leur que j'ai dû partir et que je les appellerai demain, » ordonna-t-il à sa secrétaire.

« Bien, monsieur, » répondit Sally, et observa le couple partir avec des yeux inquiets, se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle savait qu'elle était l'une des quelques personnes qui étaient au courant de leur vraie relation, et se demanda si le secret de tout cela créait trop de tension.

Pendant le trajet vers l'appartement de Jack, Sam ne prononça pas un mot. Elle fixa l'extérieur par la vitre de la voiture, préoccupée, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour exprimer ses émotions tumultueuses. Jack, en retour, sentit sa crainte grandir alors que les minutes passaient.

« Tu as repris tes esprits, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il finalement, ne quittant pas la route des yeux.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sam, perplexe. Elle ne savait sincèrement pas à quoi il se référait. Elle avait été trop inquiète avec ses propres problèmes pour même commencer à imaginer ce qui pouvait passer par son esprit.

« Tu as repris tes esprits, disais-je. Tu as réalisé que ceci n'est pas ce que tu veux. Que je… » il hésita, « je ne suis pas ce que tu veux. »

« Dieu, Non ! » s'écria-t-elle, se tournant sur son siège pour lui faire face. « Non, Jack ! » Elle soupira, fermant ses yeux, et il la regarda enfin. « Je t'aime ! » le rassura-t-elle, sa main venant caresser son bras.

« Alors qu'y a-t-il, bébé ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux troublés et sa voix pleine d'inquiétude.

« Jack, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ça, » supplia-t-elle. Elle pressa ses doigts sur ses yeux et essaya de refoula les larmes soudaines. Jack la regarda inquiet et brusquement arrêta la voiture, la garant rapidement sur le côté de la route.

« Hé ! » dit-il, saisissant ses mains et les éloignant de son visage, les tenant fermement. « Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! » demanda-t-il, ressemblant à son ancien supérieur.

Elle essaya de sourire, se sentant idiote tout d'un coup. « Rien, vraiment ! Je… J'avais seulement besoin de te voir, besoin d'être avec toi. Et puis je t'ai trouvé avec l'Agent Johnson, et… je ne sais pas… quelque chose a simplement explosé en moi. » Elle essuya l'humidité du dos de sa main et essaya à nouveau de sourire.

« Et c'est ça ? Tu es simplement jalouse ? » demanda-t-il, ne croyant pas une seconde que c'était toute l'histoire.

« Eh bien… oui et non. Je crois que de revoir Janet et Martouf, et d'avoir à les voir partir, a ramené de vieux sentiments, » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer. « Ils m'ont tellement manqué… » ajouta-t-elle, secouant la tête et baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Jack prit à nouveau ses mains et les tint entre les siennes.

« Je suppose que c'était à prévoir, Sam. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais été capable de très bien supporter de revoir Janet non plus. Je me rappelle quand l'être de cristal a pris la forme de Charlie(1), ça m'avait presque brisé, et ce n'était même pas vraiment lui. »

« Je l'ai presque embrassé, Jack, » lâcha-t-elle doucement, ne levant pas les yeux de ses mains. Elle attendit qu'il dise quelque chose, mais à la place, ses mains lâchèrent les siennes.

Sam regarda ses yeux soudain durs, et essaya d'y trouver la compréhension. Elle n'en trouva aucune, mais bravement continua sa confession. « J'aurais embrassé Martouf si Kvasir ne nous avait pas interrompus. J'étais si heureuse de l'avoir ici à nouveau, et j'avais ces émotions irrésistibles… je voulais… » elle soupira, « Dieu ! je ne m'explique pas très bien ! »

« Non, » dit-il doucement, sa voix paraissant blessée. Il se détourna d'elle et démarra la voiture, s'engageant sur la route brusquement. « Mais je ne crois pas vouloir entendre davantage jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'appartement. » Il ne la regarda pas à nouveau, et continua simplement de conduire en silence le reste du trajet. La gorge de Sam se serra et elle acquiesça, acceptant sa décision.

Une fois dans son appartement, Jack mit silencieusement son sac dans la chambre et revint dans le salon, enlevant sa cravate et sa veste. Il les jeta sur la table basse avec insouciance et s'affaissa sur le canapé, lui donnant à présent toute son attention. Sam se tenait maladroitement au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant pas comment démarrer.

« Eh bien ? Tu veux réessayer ? » demanda-t-il, froid et calme, mais visiblement en colère. Sam continua de regarder ses sandales à hauts talons, mais réalisa qu'elle devait en finir avec cela.

« Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui s'est passé, Jack, » commença-t-elle. « Quand je l'ai vu, j'étais… » Sam ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais ne le put, toujours complètement troublée. « Jack, le fond du problème est que, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir à qui étaient les sentiments que je ressentais : les miens ou ceux de Jolinar. Et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Cela… » Elle soupira, « Cela m'a effrayée, quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais presque agi pour des sentiments qui n'étaient même pas les miens ! »

Jack continua de la dévisager silencieusement, s'appuyant avec désinvolture sur le canapé, ses bras sur le dossier. Aussi détendu qu'il paraissait, il avait une expression sévère sur lui, et Sam n'osa pas l'approcher. « Jack, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose ! » supplia-t-elle, tordant ses mains d'appréhension.

« Donc une attaque vigoureuse est la meilleure défense ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique, son visage calme fermement en place.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Tu m'accuses de badiner avec Kerry Johnson, quand c'était toi qui embrassais un ancien petit ami derrière mon dos ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Non, Jack ! Ce n'était pas comme ça ! Je te l'ai dit… je… je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé ! Maintenant que j'y pense… je ne sais pas… c'est comme si j'étais dans un rêve ou quelque chose comme ça ! Je suis heureuse que cela ne soit pas arrivé, » l'assura-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas comme si je ressens pour lui ce que je ressens pour toi. »

« Oh, super ! Remercions Dieu pour ça ! » lui cria-t-il soudain, se levant brusquement et s'avançant vers elle. Sam recula inconsciemment, et ses mains se levèrent entre eux en défense, une expression soudaine de peur dans ses yeux.

« QUOI ! » cria-t-il, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle. « Tu crois que je vais te frapper ou un truc comme ça ? » demanda-t-il ses mains le long du corps, son incrédulité clairement visible sur son visage coléreux.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis désolée, » dit-elle, ses mains touchant sa poitrine et ses paumes sentant maintenant son cœur battant à tout rompre à travers sa chemise. « C'était un geste automatique, Jack. Rappelle-toi que j'ai eu un fiancé violent autrefois. Ce n'est pas toi ; c'est moi ! C'est comme si j'avais été projetée en arrière dans le temps, et catapultée à nouveau en avant… » Son front se posa sur sa poitrine, et ses mains se refermèrent en poings sur sa chemise, un sanglot épuisé s'échappant de ses lèvres. « S'il te plait, aide-moi ! »

Jack ne pouvait pas rester fâché avec elle. Elle semblait si misérable et vulnérable, que son cœur fondit, et ses bras vinrent entourer ses épaules, la serrant plus étroitement contre lui.

« S'il te plait, » murmura-t-elle, pleurant doucement contre son cou, « tiens-moi simplement et ne sois pas fâché avec moi. S'il te plait ! »

« Ca va aller, Sam, » il caressa son dos, la berçant doucement. « Ca va aller. Je crois que je comprends. Je n'aime pas ça, mais je comprends. »

Les bras de Sam vinrent autour de son cou et elle le tint étroitement pendant qu'il se balançait doucement avec elle dans ses bras. « Je t'aime, Jack, » dit-elle encore, et renifla, séchant ses larmes sur sa chemise.

Jack ne répondit pas, mais ses doigts relevèrent son menton et il captura ses lèvres d'un doux baiser. Sam était habituée à un Jack passionné, à un Jack joueur, et même parfois à un Jack rude. Mais ce Jack-là était plein de tendresse, ses lèvres jouant avec douceur avec les siennes, sa langue léchant délicatement ses larmes. « Oh, Jack ! Je ne te mérite vraiment pas ! » soupira-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Elle lui avait dit cela auparavant, mais cette fois il répondit différemment. « Et n'oublie jamais ça, Carter. Personne ne t'aimera comme je t'aime, jamais, » murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, puis il se remit à l'embrasser.

« Je n'oublierai pas. Je te promets ! » Elle sourit contre sa bouche, et approfondit ses baisers, les laissant devenir plus pressants, plus passionnés, son besoin de lui la dominant.

Jack sentit soudain quelque chose s'enflammer en lui, et il la serra plus fort, ses yeux se transformant en ceux d'un prédateur alors qu'il cessa de l'embrasser juste assez longtemps pour regarder son visage rougi. Sa bouche rencontra violemment la sienne, et le baiser devint presque brutal de passion.

Sam gémit de plaisir, et il perdit tout contrôle. Ses mains se déplacèrent brutalement sur sa poitrine et ouvrit son chemisier, ne s'encombrant pas avec les boutons. Son soutien-gorge fut ensuite arraché. Sam haleta de surprise, mais n'arrêta pas de l'embrasser. A la place, ses mains descendirent sur sa ceinture et commencèrent à la déboucler maladroitement, pendant qu'il procédait à remonter sa jupe. En quelques secondes, ils furent à moitié nus, et il la poussa contre le mur du salon. Et là, parmi les cris de besoin et de plaisir brutal, il la prit, clamant ses droits de propriétaire sur son corps.

Elle fut écrasée contre la surface dure, et elle savait qu'elle aurait des bleus sur son corps le lendemain matin, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était enchantée par sa possession d'elle. Elle aimait la sensation de ses mains rudes sur sa peau, de sa bouche brûlante dévorant la sienne. Elle l'incita à continuer, suppliant pour davantage, plaidant que son corps envahisse le sien. Il l'obligea, la pilonnant furieusement, tenant ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses doigts puissants s'enfonçant dans sa peau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie son nom, s'effondrant contre le mur. Quelques instants plus tard, quand il explosa en elle avec un grondement sauvage de plaisir, elle sourit de triomphe, et elle le tint avec toute la force qui lui restait, ne voulant pas le lâcher.

De longs moments passèrent avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs souffles, et Jack abaissa les jambes de Sam sur le sol. Toujours contre le mur, il la tint et l'embrassa, caressant sa chair exposée alors que l'appartement s'assombrissait, ne voulant pas perdre la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. « Wow ! » dit-elle finalement, lui souriant, toujours légèrement essoufflée de ses baisers.

« Wow ! Nous devrions nous disputer plus souvent ! » lui sourit-il en retour.

« Tu sais quoi, Jack ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il, ses lèvres explorant toujours son cou.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que toutes ces Carter avaient en commun, d'une façon ou d'une autre, » répondit-elle, ses lèvres recherchant les siennes plaisamment.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-il, pas vraiment intéressé de savoir, trop occupé à goûter sa propre Carter. Elle eut un grand sourire et regarda dans ses yeux sombres avec adoration.

« Toi. »

« Super ! » sourit-il, et réclama ses lèvres encore une fois.

---

_(1)__L'être de cristal se réfère à l'épisode « Double » de la saison 1 (épisode dans lequel on voit Charlie et Sara)._

---


	6. Tag pour Stronghold

**Tag pour « Stronghold »**

_Résumé : Sam et Jack sont en désaccord sur les priorités du travail de Sam, et cela met une tension sur leur relation._

Le crayon dérapa, faisant sursauter Jack sur son fauteuil en cuir et fixer l'instrument en bois comme si c'était un artéfact alien. « Je dois être plus tendu que je ne l'avais réalisé, » pensa-t-il. Pas un bon état d'esprit dans lequel être en ce moment. Il savait que Sam devait appeler au cours de la prochaine heure, et il voulait être calme et rationnel pour cette conversation, quelque chose qui, il savait, serait difficile au mieux.

Il venait de finir de parler avec Landry, qui l'avait débriefé sur les détails de la mission de secours. Teal'c était sain et sauf. Il n'y avait pas eu de pertes, seulement quelques blessures, rien de sérieux à propos de quoi s'inquiéter. Il avait aussi rapporté la performance exemplaire de Sam qui avait dirigé l'opération. Et malgré les résultats positifs, il avait encore l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait vidé.

Le combat avait été intense, selon le rapport de Landry. Ils avaient été chanceux de n'avoir perdu personne. Et Sam avait été là, au milieu de tout ceci, tirant sur les Jaffa, et se faisant tirer dessus. Et il n'avait pas été là, protégeant ses arrières. Même Teal'c n'avait pas été là, et il réalisait maintenant combien il avait toujours compté sur la force de l'ancien Prima et sur ses capacités de guerrier pour la protéger. Il s'était inconsciemment reposé sur ses anciens coéquipiers pour se protéger les uns les autres.

Son estomac lui faisait mal. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui, mais il savait que le sentiment de malaise n'avait rien à voir avec la faim, et tout à voir avec la peur brute. Elle aurait pu être tuée. Et toutes ses connaissances et ses compétences auraient été gaspillées sur la poussière d'une planète alien. Quelque chose devait être fait à propos de cela, et Sam n'allait pas aimer ça.

Il sursauta à nouveau quand le téléphone sonna. Il était déjà 2200 heures. Il savait que c'était elle. Il prit une profonde respiration et prit le téléphone.

« O'Neill, » répondit-il automatiquement.

« Coucou, c'est moi, » sa voix, douce et agréable, le baigna immédiatement d'une chaleur familière. Elle semblait fatiguée.

« Coucou, moi, » répondit-il d'un air taquin. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une journée chargée. »

« Oui, mais… est-ce tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle, détectant immédiatement son malaise dans sa voix. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui… et non, » admit-il, fermant ses yeux et essayant de trouver les bons mots. Il avait espéré quelques minutes de discussions sans stress avant d'avoir à aborder le sujet.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Jack ? » demanda-t-elle, son inquiétude claire dans le ton de sa voix.

« Sam, j'ai parlé à Landry plus tôt. Il m'a fait le rapport sur les événements d'aujourd'hui. Bon boulot, au fait. Il est très fier de toi, » commença-t-il.

« Merci. Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle néanmoins, pas déconcentrée par la flatterie.

« En quelque sorte. Ca m'a fait réfléchir, » hésita-t-il.

« Oh, oh ! » taquina-t-elle.

« Oh, oh, est bien le mot. Ecoute, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ça, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de retourner dans le Nevada, » lui lança-t-il rapidement, s'armant pour sa réponse. Il n'obtint rien sinon le silence.

« Sam ? Toujours là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit-elle doucement. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » demanda-t-elle, tout aussi doucement.

« On a besoin de toi là-bas… » commença-t-il, mais elle l'interrompit.

« On a davantage besoin de moi ici, » sa voix était calme, mais ferme.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » contra-t-il, sa voix un ton plus haut.

« Dis-moi la vérité, Jack. Est-ce parce qu'on a besoin de moi là-bas, ou parce que tu ne veux pas que je sois ici ? » Il pouvait dire qu'elle était déjà contrariée, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi… » Il essaya de jouer l'imbécile.

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Rappelle-toi à qui tu parles, Jack, » l'interrompit-elle. « Je te connais ! Tu me veux saine et sauve derrière la paillasse d'un labo en Zone 51. »

« Est-ce si mal ? » demanda-t-il, contrit.

« Non. Mais agir selon ta peur, oui. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord que notre relation n'affecterait pas notre travail, Jack ! Tu avais promis ! » argua-t-elle.

« Je sais. Mais tu présumes que ma décision est due à la peur de te perdre personnellement, » argua-t-il, se mettant en colère avec elle de ne pas comprendre. Elle était un génie, pour l'amour du ciel !

« N'est-ce pas le cas ? » contra-t-elle, ne lui donnant pas de pause.

« NON ! Pas complètement. Je mentirais si je te disais que je ne dormirais pas mieux la nuit sachant que tu n'es pas au front. Mais je pense plus à quel point nous avons besoin de ton cerveau pour survivre en tant que planète. Pourquoi le risquer quand d'autres, comme Mitchell, peuvent mener les missions comme celle d'aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne crois pas une seconde que c'est là ta principale motivation, Jack, » soutint-elle avec verve.

« C'est non pertinent, Colonel ! » cracha-t-il, puis ferma ses yeux de regret, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne en disait long. « Sam… » essaya-t-il de reprendre.

« Oui, Monsieur ? » répondit-elle, sa voix craquante de tension.

« Arrête ça, Sam. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… » Il soupira, frottant son front, essayant de conjurer le début d'un mal de tête. Il avait su que ceci allait être difficile. « Je crois vraiment que ta contribution en Zone 51 est nécessaire pour… »

« La crise est ici ! Pas en Zone 51 ! Tous les projets seront toujours là à attendre quand la situation avec les Ori aura été réglée. Nous ne savons pas quand ils attaqueront la prochaine fois, et on a besoin de moi ici quand ils le feront. Tu le sais ! » argumenta-t-elle fougueusement.

« Non, je ne le sais pas ! Pour tout ce que nous savons, un de ces projets pourrait être la clé au problème Ori, et ne progresse pas assez vite avec toi partie au loin ! »

« Je suis la personne la plus qualifiée pour décider de ça ! Pas toi ! » lui cria-t-elle presque.

« Pardon ? » répondit-il, sa propre colère atteignant la surface. « Es-tu en train de me dire que je ne peux pas… » continua-t-il, mais elle l'interrompit.

« Non, pas sur ça. Tu laisses tes sentiments personnels influencer tes décisions. Tu ne vois pas la situation clairement. Parle avec Landry, ou Hammond. Ils te diront qu'on a besoin de moi ici plus qu'en Zone 51, là maintenant, » la colère lui coupait le souffle. Qu'il aille au diable ! Il avait promis ! Mais ses pires craintes se matérialisaient. La ligne entre leur relation personnelle et professionnelle devenait floue.

Malgré le fait qu'une partie d'elle voulait revenir dans le Nevada, elle sentait sincèrement que sa place était au SGC, avec SG1. Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple. Qu'aurait fait Cam si elle n'avait pas été là pour court-circuiter le contrôle des anneaux de transport ? Le vaisseau mère serait parti avec Teal'c et Brata'c. Les choses auraient pu tourner différemment.

« Je n'ai pas à parler à qui que ce soit pour prendre une putain de décision ! » lui cria-t-il dans le téléphone, perdant finalement sa patience. « Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation non plus. »

Sam ferma étroitement les yeux, essayant de ne pas crier en retour. Qu'il ait raison ou tort, il méritait son respect en tant que son supérieur. La main tenant le téléphone était blanche et tremblait. « Oui, Monsieur, » lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, « Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur. Je suis désolée, mais… je dois y aller maintenant. Bonne nuit, » ajouta-t-elle, et elle raccrocha.

Jack entendit la connexion mourir, et reposa le téléphone si violemment que l'appareil rebondit et entrechoqua bruyamment la surface de son bureau. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ? Ne réalisait-elle pas sa propre valeur ? Ses doigts agrippèrent les bords de son nez douloureux, le mal de tête plus du tout en préparation.

Sam fixa le téléphone pendant de longues minutes, essayant de se décider à le rappeler et d'essayer de changer son état d'esprit ou de laisser tomber. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il appellerait, mais le téléphone resta silencieux, la défiant de faire les premiers pas avant que les choses n'échappent à tout contrôle.

Une autre dispute ! En moins de deux semaines. Et celle-ci semblait bien plus sérieuse. Ils marchaient sur un terrain dangereux. Un faux pas pourrait signifier la fin de leur relation. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leurs situations interférer avec ce qu'ils avaient. Ils avaient attendu trop longtemps, et travaillé trop dur. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, sachant qu'elle devait prendre une décision. Ca devait être sa relation avec Jack ou sa carrière. L'une devait avoir la priorité sur l'autre. Ne plus ménager la chèvre et le chou. Ses yeux brillants de larmes non versées, elle décrocha à nouveau le téléphone, dix longues minutes plus tard, et appela son bureau.

« O'Neill ! » cracha-t-il quand il répondit, prêt à engueuler quelqu'un. Le qui n'ayant pas vraiment d'importance.

« Je suis désolée, » l'entendit-il dire doucement. Et sa colère s'échappa comme l'air d'un ballon.

« Sam, » soupira-t-il, mais il ne put dire un mot de plus. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour réparer les choses. Il était sûr qu'il avait raison cette fois-ci.

« Je ferai tout ce que tu décideras. Tu es le patron, et je voulais que tu saches que je ne l'ai pas oublié, » dit-elle, les larmes clairement audibles dans sa voix. « Et je veux aussi que tu saches que, peu importe ce que tu décideras, je t'aime. Ca ne va pas changer. » Elle renifla et attendit sa réponse pendant un long moment.

« Merci, Sam. Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, » répondit-il finalement. « Je te promets d'y réfléchir avant de prendre une décision, et je discuterai avec Landry et Hammond également. »

« Merci, Jack, » répondit-elle, une larme roulant doucement sur sa joue. « Je sais que tu prendras la meilleure décision. Et tu as tout mon soutien… » Elle ne put continuer à travers la boule dans sa gorge. « Bonne nuit, Jack, » dit-elle finalement, sa voix se brisant.

« Bonne nuit, Sam, » répondit-il avec douceur, et il entendit la ligne se couper. Il soupira encore, une partie de lui soulagée, l'autre partie accablée. Pensait-il avec son cœur, plutôt qu'avec sa tête ? Avait-elle raison ? Ou était-ce lui ? Il se mit finalement sur ses pieds, saisissant sa casquette et sa serviette, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit.

(Qui pensez-_vous_ a raison ? _(euh, c'est Gen qui pose la question, pas moi, hein ? quoique, ça m'intéresse de savoir aussi, lol)_)


	7. Tag pour Ethon

**Tag pour « Ethon »**

_Avertissements : situations sexuelles._

_Résumé : Jack prend une décision difficile._

La sonnette de la porte résonna et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait venir au milieu de la journée. George Hammond ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et fit au visiteur inattendu un de ses rares grands sourires, indiquant son plaisir à la visite surprise. « Jack ! C'est si bon de vous voir, entrez ! »

« Comment allez-vous, George ? » Jack retourna le sourire, ayant toujours à faire un effort conscient pour ne pas appeler le Général en retraite 'Monsieur'. « Vous avez belle allure en vêtements civils. Beaucoup plus confortables qu'un uniforme, hein ? » Il pensait ce qu'il disait. George Hammond avait cette expression détendue, décontractée que seul le contentement permet.

« C'est sûr ! Je n'ai pas à vous demander ce qui vous amène à Colorado Springs un vendredi soir, mais je suis surpris que vous passiez me voir, » dit Hammond avec un sourire alors qu'il menait Jack dans le salon.

Jack pouvait entendre les rires d'enfants venant de l'intérieur de la maison, et hésita une seconde, « je ne dérange rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non, s'il vous plait, venez ! » répondit Hammond, lui faisant signe vers un confortable canapé. « J'étais seulement en train de zapper, cherchant quelque chose à regarder. Je garde mes petites-filles et nous venions de regarder 'Bob l'Eponge' ou quelque chose comme ça, mais nous avons fini. Elles jouent avec leurs poupées maintenant. » Comme Jack s'effondrait dans le canapé, le Général en retraite demanda, « Puis-je vous chercher quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non, merci. Je rencontre Teal'c pour dîner dans peu de temps et je ne peux pas rester longtemps. J'ai simplement besoin de quelques minutes de votre temps, si ça ne vous dérange pas. » Hammond réalisait maintenant que quelque chose ennuyait son ancien second. Son visage impassible ne révélait rien, mais il avait appris à lire le langage corporel de Jack il y a de cela longtemps.

« Bien sûr, Jack ! Est-ce que ceci a quelque chose à voir avec la perte du Prométhée ? » répondit son aîné avec une inquiétude sincère, en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil favori en face de Jack. « Je parie qu'on vous a passé un savon à DC. Perdre le vaisseau et trente-neuf vies, et n'avoir rien pour contrebalancer ça, a probablement provoqué un sacré remue-ménage là-bas. »

« Il y de ça, » reconnut Jack. « Mais, non, ceci est d'ordre personnel, en quelque sorte, » Jack grimaça avec gêne. « Je ressens simplement le besoin de prendre une décision qui est particulièrement difficile pour moi et j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider avec ça, » répondit-il d'un ton hésitant. Demander un conseil n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire.

« Si vous vous demandez si vous devriez prendre votre retraite, c'est facile. Non. Si c'est quelque chose d'autre, allez-y ! » répondit Hammond sans hésitation. Jack sourit à son aîné, hésitant un instant.

« Ca concerne Sam, » commença-t-il finalement. Quand Hammond ne dit pas un mot pour l'interrompre, il continua. « Je pense qu'elle devrait repartir dans le Nevada. Son supérieur me harcèle toutes les semaines pour son retour, insistant qu'on a besoin d'elle là-bas, et que les progrès ne sont pas suffisants maintenant qu'elle ne travaille sur les projets qu'une partie de son temps. »

« Je vois, » commenta Hammond pensivement. « Elle n'est pas d'accord avec vous, » ajouta-t-il avec certitude.

Jack haussa les sourcils, surpris par la perspicacité de l'homme, et répondit sincèrement. « Elle s'est fâchée avec moi, et m'a accusé de laisser notre relation affecter ma prise de décision. » Il observa la réaction de Hammond, mais l'homme plus âgé hocha simplement la tête pensivement et soupira, s'inclinant en arrière sur son fauteuil.

« J'ai eu à gérer ce problème plus de fois que je ne désire me rappeler, Jack, » avoua finalement Hammond.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Jack surpris.

« Oh, oui, avec Sam et le Dr. Jackson. Les capacités du Colonel Carter, en particulier, ont toujours été convoitées par différentes parties. A une période, à la fois la zone 51 et le Pentagone ont fait de fortes pressions pour qu'elle soit réaffectée hors du SGC. Ils avançaient le fait que ses connaissances et son expérience ne devraient pas être risquées avec elle faisant partie d'une équipe de première ligne au SGC. J'ai dû m'adresser au Président pour me débarrasser d'eux. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils ont essayé, cependant. Après cela, ils ont simplement accepté mes décisions. »

« Quand était-ce ? Comment se fait-il que je n'aie jamais entendu parler de cela ? » demanda Jack sidéré.

« Vous étiez congelé en Antarctique à cette époque, et je n'ai pas vu l'utilité d'en discuter avec quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas affliger Sam. Elle aurait piqué une crise ! Elle était obsédée à essayer de vous sauver, Jack. Et l'éloigner du SGC ne lui aurait pas permis de faire quelque chose. »

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous ne les avez pas laissés la prendre ? » demanda Jack.

« Non. Je ne les aurais laissés l'avoir en aucun cas. Comme j'ai dit, j'avais dû gérer ce problème à de nombreuses reprises. Plus exactement, chaque fois que nous pensions l'avoir perdue ou étions sur le point de la perdre. » L'expression de Hammond indiquait que ça ne faisait pas partie de ses souvenirs les plus agréables.

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda Jack, ayant besoin de comprendre.

« Pour une seule raison, vous m'auriez opposé une sacrée bataille. Vous m'avez toujours clairement fait comprendre combien sa contribution dans SG1 était essentielle, » répondit Hammond avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, je sais. A ce moment-là, c'était vrai ! Nous serions tous morts plusieurs fois si elle n'avait pas été là. Mais est-elle nécessaire ici maintenant ? A-t-on besoin d'elle ici plus qu'on n'a besoin d'elle dans le Nevada ? Vous savez qu'il y a de nombreux projets qui pourraient nous donner un avantage pour traiter les menaces qui sont là dehors. Ils ont besoin de Sam pour ça ! »

« Je sais, » acquiesça Hammond, mais Jack poursuivit.

« Sam dit qu'ils ont davantage besoin d'elle au SGC, ce qui est peut-être vrai. J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à décider qui a raison en cette matière, » remarqua-t-il, ses doigts lissant ses cheveux coupés courts. Il s'adossa à nouveau sur le canapé, paraissant épuisé, et fixa simplement Hammond, espérant une réponse nette.

« Vous avez tous les deux raison, » répondit Hammond.

« Ca ne m'aide pas, George, » répondit Jack d'une voix frustrée.

« Je sais, et je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux pas vous donner de réponse. Je ne peux que vous dire que je me suis toujours débattu avec le même problème, et elle est toujours restée au SGC. Au bout du compte, quelles que soient les menaces à son bien être, nous avions beaucoup trop besoin d'elle ici. Et je crois que vous devez reconnaître le fait qu'elle a été celle qui nous a sortis de la plupart des crises. »

« Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Mais a-t-elle toujours besoin d'être ici pour faire cela ? Nous pourrions toujours avoir recours à elle si nécessaire, » demanda Jack. Hammond le regarda simplement avec désolation, et secoua la tête à Jack évasivement. « Vois-je les choses différemment maintenant parce que j'ai peur qu'elle soit blessée, ou pire ? »

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Hammond gentiment.

« Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ! Je suppose que je dois découvrir quelles sont mes motivations premières. »

« Non, vous devez décider où elle devrait être, peu importe vos motivations, » répondit Hammond sévèrement. « Ce n'est pas une question de blanc ou noir, Jack. Il y a des pour et des contres pour chaque réponse. Et je sais que votre décision sera la bonne, quoi que vous décidiez. » Hammond sourit à Jack, qui se contenta de le fixer comme si son aîné le faisait marcher.

« Vous n'avez pas aidé, George, » dit-il finalement avec aigreur, se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée en secouant la tête. Hammond gloussa et suivit Jack.

« Je sais. Désolé, Jack. Mais ceci est une décision que vous devrez prendre seul. C'est pourquoi vous gagnez à présent tout cet argent, » dit-il avec commisération, tapotant le dos de son cadet. « Dites bonjour à Teal'c pour moi, voulez-vous ? Quelque chose me dit qu'il sera d'une plus grande aide que moi. »

« Oui, monsieur… Je veux dire George. Ce fut agréable de vous voir. S'il vous plait, passez pour déjeuner la prochaine fois que vous venez à DC, » sourit Jack en faisant au revoir de la main.

« Je le fais toujours ! » répondit Hammond, et regarda Jack disparaître dans sa voiture de location et reculer de son allée. Il avait un avis précis concernant cette affaire : Jack utilisait son cœur plutôt que sa tête, mais il voulait que son cadet le découvre par lui-même.

Pendant ce temps, Teal'c était assis patiemment dans le tout nouveau restaurant mexicain de la ville. Il mastiquait déjà ses chips avec sa sauce, laquelle pensait-il n'était pas assez épicée, et avait choisi ce qu'il allait commander. Le temps que Jack arrive, il était à son deuxième bol de chips.

« Salut, Teal'c ! » Jack claqua son dos avec une rapide étreinte quand l'ancien Primat se leva pour l'accueillir.

« C'est bon de vous voir, O'Neill. Cela faisait trop longtemps depuis votre dernière visite, » réprimanda-t-il, reprenant son siège.

« Oh, j'ai été ici assez fréquemment en fait, » avoua Jack avec un demi-sourire gêné. « Je viens et m'en vais en coup de vent, essayant de rester en contact avec ma meilleure moitié malgré mon emploi du temps à Washington. »

« C'est compréhensible, » reconnut Teal'c avec un hochement de tête. Il avait appris il y a de cela longtemps ce qu'était une 'meilleure moitié'. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez réussi à avoir du temps pour me rendre visite cette fois. »

« Vous êtes hors de la 'ville' assez fréquemment aussi. J'aurais pu passer du temps avec vous les gars avant, mais ni vous ni Daniel n'étiez disponibles. Lui avez-vous dit que nous allions nous rencontrer ? » demanda Jack.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. Vous sembliez impatient de discuter de quelque chose d'important avec moi, et j'ai présumé que c'était quelque chose de personnel, ou vous m'auriez demandé d'inclure Daniel Jackson à notre soirée, » répondit Teal'c, continuant de mastiquer ses chips. Jack s'en servit aussi, et commanda une bière de sa place.

« Très perspicace de votre part, mon ami, » commenta-t-il, prenant une profonde respiration. « Je suis dans le pétrin(1). »

« Je pensais que les pickles(1) n'étaient destinés qu'à être mangés, » commenta Teal'c d'un ton pince-sans-rire, sachant que c'était une de ces expressions terriennes avec lesquelles il n'était pas familier, et attendit l'explication.

« Ha ! Vous n'aviez pas entendu celle-là, je le savais ! » le taquina Jack. Quand il n'obtint aucune sorte de réaction de son ami, il expliqua, reconnaissant sa défaite. « Ca veut dire que j'ai un problème(1). »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous assister avec ce problème ? » demanda Teal'c, son inquiétude évidente dans le fait qu'il cessa de tendre la main pour prendre les chips.

A cet instant, une jeune et jolie serveuse, vêtue d'une robe paysanne mexicaine colorée, s'approcha d'eux pour prendre leur commande. Teal'c désigna les plats sur le menu et la fille à la peau sombre sourit avec un hochement de tête. « Et vous, Senor ? » demanda-t-elle à Jack avec un sourire enjôleur et une inclinaison de sa tête.

« Je prendrais tout ce qu'il a pris, » répondit Jack en souriant, faisant un clin d'œil à la fille.

« Bien, Senor, » répondit-elle et prit le menu. Jack la regarda partir, appréciant le balancement de ses hanches sous la jupe. Quand il regarda à nouveau Teal'c, le grand gaillard le regardait avec un sourcil levé.

« Je crois que le Colonel Carter vous infligerait des dommages corporels si elle vous voyait regarder d'autres femmes, O'Neill, » commenta-t-il.

« Nah ! Elle me surprend à faire ça tout le temps. Elle sait que je suis inoffensif ! Et elle sait qu'il ne me reste rien pour d'autres femmes ! » répondit-il, donnant l'impression d'être une victime sans défense. « De plus, elle regarde les hommes aussi ! » ajouta-t-il, en faisant une grimace.

« Ca ne ressemble pas au Colonel Carter de regarder les hommes. Je ne l'ai jamais vue le faire, » argumenta Teal'c calmement.

« Elle est très douée à ça. Elle est si discrète que ça m'a pris un certain temps pour m'en rendre compte quand elle le fait. Il n'y a pas de problème ! Regarder ne fait de mal à personne, et ça rend les choses intéressantes pour nous deux, » sourit-il, prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Si vous le dites, » répondit Teal'c avec un hochement de tête, toujours pas convaincu. « Quel est le problème dont vous souhaitiez me parler ? »

Jack parut réfléchir une seconde sur la manière de commencer, puis il se lança, « Teal'c que diriez-vous si je vous disais que je vais réaffecter Sam en zone 51 ? »

Teal'c sembla réfléchir, puis s'adossa sur sa chaise et croisa ses mains sur le dessus de la table. « Avez-vous discuté de ceci avec le Général Landry ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Non, je sais quelle sera la réponse de Landry, » répondit rapidement Jack. « Je vous demande ce que, _vous_, vous pensez. »

Teal'c regarda Jack avec sérieux, ses yeux communiquant le conflit. « Hier, durant notre mission ratée sur Tegalus, il y eut un moment où j'ai souhaité que le Colonel Carter ait été en sécurité en zone 51. Quand le Prométhée a explosé, j'ai cru qu'elle était peut-être à bord. »

« Alors, qu'êtes-vous en train de dire ? » insista Jack.

« Plus tard, j'ai découvert qu'elle s'était échappée de justesse, quelques secondes avant l'explosion. Je fus immensément soulagé quand je l'ai vue en Caledonia. J'ai réalisé que mon soulagement venait, en partie, du fait de ne pas avoir à vous faire face et vous dire qu'elle n'était plus, » confessa-t-il, ses yeux tombant sur ses mains en ce que Jack pensa être de la honte.

« C'est compréhensible, Teal'c. Mais je ne vous tiens pas responsable de sa vie. Je sais que vous ferez toujours tout ce que vous pourrez pour la protéger, et c'est suffisant pour moi, » répondit Jack avec sincérité.

« Je donnerais ma vie pour la sienne, O'Neill tout comme je le ferais pour celle de Daniel Jackson. Ils sont ma famille, » répondit-il avec plus d'émotion que Jack n'était habitué à voir chez son ami. Teal'c avait visiblement été secoué par ce sauvetage de justesse.

« Alooors, _qu_'êtes-vous en train de me dire ? » répéta Jack, insistant à nouveau pour que Teal'c donne une réponse directe. Mais le Jaffa ne lui donna pas la réponse qu'il voulait entendre.

« J'ai aussi réalisé, plus tard quand je n'étais plus affecté par mes intenses émotions, que si elle n'avait pas été avec nous, peut-être que toutes les personnes du Prométhée auraient été perdues. Elle a réussi à dérouter l'énergie nécessaire pour faire fonctionner le transporteur. Elle fut également décisive et nous a donné le levier dont nous avions besoin pour négocier avec le Protectorat du Rand pour la vie du Dr. Jackson et l'utilisation de la Porte des étoiles pour rentrer chez nous. Si elle n'avait pas été là, nous serions toujours en Caledonia, peut-être enterrés sous les gravats. »

« Je vois, » acquiesça Jack, baissant les yeux en signe de défaite. La serveuse choisit cet instant pour arriver les bras plein d'assiettes, et commença à les placer avec entrain devant les deux hommes silencieux. Déçue du manque d'attention du bel homme plus âgé, elle leur souhaita bon appétit et partit.

« Je n'ai plus très faim, » avoua Jack, se désagrégeant presque sur sa chaise et repoussant son assiette. Teal'c hocha la tête de compréhension et prit sa fourchette.

Une heure plus tard, sur le chemin vers la maison de Sam, il réalisa qu'elle avait eu raison depuis le début. Malgré beaucoup de bonnes raisons pour que Sam retourne en zone 51, il avait permis à ses sentiments d'obscurcir son jugement. Sam n'était pas seulement une brillante scientifique. Elle était aussi un soldat et un commandant hors pair. Il l'avait entraînée à être la meilleure, et elle avait surpassé ses attentes. Et l'endroit où elle pourrait utiliser toutes ses aptitudes était le SGC.

Elle avait toujours été capable d'agir sur l'instant et de sortir des idées brillantes à point nommé de sa tête. Et elle continuait de le faire. Daniel et Teal'c comptaient sur elle. S'ils mouraient parce qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour les aider, il se sentirait responsable. Ils continuaient à être une équipe, même s'il n'en faisait plus partie. Et cela l'ennuyait plus qu'il n'avait voulu l'avouer, même à lui-même.

Il faisait maintenant partie de sa vie d'une manière différente. Ils avaient toujours su qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir les deux. Il avait été son supérieur pendant huit ans. Maintenant il était l'homme qu'elle aimait, et s'il avait de la chance, pour les années qui lui restaient.

Il se demanda, alors qu'il garait sa voiture de location et sortait son sac du coffre, pourquoi, si la laisser rester au SGC était la bonne décision, cela le rendait si misérable. Jack n'était pas quelqu'un d'indécis. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème à prendre une décision, peu importait les conséquences. Devenait-il trop vieux pour ça ?

Il était profondément triste quand Sam ouvrit la porte et se rua pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui retourna l'étreinte, mais avec moins d'enthousiasme que d'habitude. Sam s'accrocha à lui, sachant ce qui le tracassait, et déterminée à ne pas laisser cela ruiner leur week-end ensemble.

« Comment était le nouveau restaurant mexicain ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de le distraire de son humeur. Elle le tenait, ses bras autour de sa taille en levant les yeux sur lui. Il paraissait encore plus grand, car elle ne portait pas de chaussures, et sa tête était penchée en arrière, espérant un baiser.

« Très bien, je crois, » répondit-il avec un demi-sourire. A son froncement feint, il sourit et avoua, « je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé. »

« As-tu faim ? Je peux te faire un sandwich, » offrit-elle, mais Jack secoua la tête et avec douceur enleva les bras autour de sa taille.

« Je suis juste fatigué. Je vais me changer et me coucher tôt aujourd'hui, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Sam le regarda longer le couloir vers la chambre et se demanda comment l'approcher étant donné son état d'esprit. Etait-il toujours fâché avec elle pour l'avoir défié au téléphone ? Ou était-il fâché avec elle parce qu'il avait finalement parlé à Landry et Hammond et qu'ils avaient été de son côté à elle ? Dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas juste. Elle avait le droit de dire son désaccord.

Jack avait été très calme durant la conversation de la nuit dernière. Elle lui avait donné sa version de ce qui s'était passé sur Telagus, omettant l'échappée belle sur le Prométhée, mais il l'avait su. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment. Elle lui avait demandé alors s'il avait déjà parlé à Landry ou à Hammond, à quoi il avait répondu par la négative, ne lui donnant aucune explication.

Sa future affectation était toujours un sujet très délicat entre eux, bien qu'elle lui eût à nouveau assuré qu'elle suivrait ses ordres sans discussion, une fois qu'il prendrait une décision. Elle était malade et fatiguée de la tension entre eux. Elle pourrait mourir demain pour tout ce qu'elle savait, et elle ne voulait pas laisser les choses ainsi. Elle respira profondément et entra dans la chambre, s'arrêtant sur le seuil pour regarder Jack.

Il lui tournait le dos, mettant un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt. Quand il eut terminé, il se retourna vers elle et la regarda sans bouger de sa position.

« Est-ce ainsi que ça va être, Jack ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme, ses bras croisés, un geste lourd de sens, sur sa poitrine. « Nous ne sommes en désaccord sur quelque chose et tu m'exclus ? »

« Je suis juste fatigué, » argua-t-il doucement. Il savait que sa décision était prise, mais la formuler la rendrait définitive, irréversible. Il avait seulement besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

« C'est des conneries et tu le sais, » répondit-elle, toujours calmement, en s'approchant. « Au moins, dis-moi pourquoi tu es en colère. Je me suis déjà excusée pour ma part dans la dispute, ce qui est plus que tu n'as fait. Pourquoi se fait-il que tu sois celui qui est blessé dans cette histoire ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis… en colère contre moi-même, je crois. Et je SUIS très fatigué ! » Jack lui tourna à nouveau le dos et commença à tirer les couvertures. Mais Sam n'en resterait pas là. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui saisit l'épaule pour le retourner, fermement, mais gentiment.

« S'il te plait, ne me fais pas ça, Jack, » supplia-t-elle, ses yeux bleus élargis. « Ne me fais pas ce que tu as fait à Sara. Parle-moi ! »

« Pas ce soir, OK ? » lui cria-t-il, la faisant tressaillir et reculer. Ses yeux choqués soutinrent les siens, douleur et colère mélangées dans leur profondeur bleue. Elle laissa alors tomber ses mains à ses côtés en signe de défaite et elle se retourna. Jack la regarda partir sans bouger. Il était désolé de lui avoir crié dessus, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de ce sujet ce soir. Pas encore. Il laissa tomber sa tête de regret, mais se releva quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer en se refermant. Réalisant qu'elle était partie, il courut sur ses pieds nus et fut hors de la maison en un instant.

Elle était presque à sa voiture, ses chaussures dans les mains, quand il la rattrapa. « Hé ! Où penses-tu aller ? » lui demanda-t-il, saisissant son t-shirt par la manche et la retournant brutalement.

« Quelle différence cela fait-il ? Tu ne veux pas de moi près de toi de toute façon ! » lui cria-t-elle.

« Tu ne vas pas me manœuvrer pour que je te parle ! » cria-t-il en retour. Il se reprit alors et baissa sa voix à un quasi-murmure, « Et nous n'allons pas nous crier l'un sur l'autre dans la rue non plus. Rentre à l'intérieur ! »

« Est-ce un ordre, mon Général ? » demanda Sam, ses bras croisés d'une manière défensive à nouveau, et une expression de défi sur son visage.

« Non, » répondit-il, découragé. « Je te demande, s'il te plait, de revenir à l'intérieur. Je te veux ici, avec moi. Même… même si je suis un con, » concéda-t-il, ses yeux sombres suppliants.

Elle était encore en colère, mais décida qu'il avait raison. Elle ne voulait pas partir de toute façon. Elle voulait être avec lui. Elle voulait l'embrasser, et le prendre dans ses bras, et lui faire l'amour. Elle le désirait, même quand il était un con. Aussi son maintien se détendit, et elle respira profondément. Elle garda ses yeux sur les siens, et vit le trouble dans lequel il était. « Je t'aime, Jack, » murmura-t-elle, les surprenant tous les deux. « Mais je ne te laisserai pas me traiter de cette façon. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, je pense mériter mieux. »

Jack acquiesça, puis avec douceur prit son bras et tira dessus. « S'il te plait, viens à l'intérieur, » demanda-t-il doucement. « Nous parlerons si tu veux. » Il avait l'air d'être fatigué et défait, et elle fut vraiment désolée pour lui.

« Non. Pas de discussion ce soir. Aussi longtemps que tu m'aimes à la place, » sourit-elle en plaisantant. Elle vit le soulagement submerger ses traits, et elle s'avança dans ses bras, le tenant étroitement.

Ils se tournèrent et revinrent silencieusement vers la maison, se tenant l'un l'autre. Quand ils furent en sécurité à l'intérieur, Jack la tourna, avec l'intention de dire quelque chose. Mais Sam posa doucement les doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle les remplaça ensuite par sa bouche, réduisant au silence ses mots avant qu'ils ne puissent sortir. Elle l'embrassa profondément, sa langue recherchant la sienne avidement. Jack savoura le baiser et se détendit dans ses bras petit à petit. Elle gémit de désir, et sa respiration s'accéléra, un signe certain de ce qu'elle désirait. Jack gémit de plaisir alors que sa bouche passait lentement de ses lèvres à son cou, derrière son oreille, puis à nouveau sur sa bouche. « Sam, » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Shhh, » l'interrompit-elle, murmurant à son oreille. « Je ne veux pas parler. Je ne veux pas me disputer. Je ne veux rien sinon t'aimer tout de suite. » Jack songea qu'il fondrait à ses pieds. Durant la plupart des huit années pendant lesquelles il avait connu Sam Carter, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait être capable de tant de douceur et de sensualité absolues, totales et sans réserve. Elle lui avait mis plein la vue dès leur premier engagement intime, et elle continuait de le faire à chaque fois depuis. C'était une bonne chose que son imagination ait été aussi limitée. S'il avait su…

Sam recula, ses yeux bleu sombre et sa langue titillant ses lèvres. Elle prit sa main dans les siennes et le mena fermement vers la chambre. Une fois là, Jack prit la direction. Il lui retira rapidement le t-shirt et procéda à dégrafer le soutien-gorge, ses mains puissantes couvrant les rondeurs frémissantes avec douceur, ses doigts caressant la peau délicatement. Sam se débarrassa impatiemment de son jean et de sa culotte, et commença à lui retirer le t-shirt. Il l'obligea, et ses mains quittèrent ses seins pour enlever rapidement le reste de ses propres vêtements.

Ils se tenaient face à face, complètement captivés par l'autre. Leurs mains caressaient et chatouillaient, doucement tout d'abord, faisant rire l'autre, puis avec plus d'insistance. Bientôt, ils haletèrent de désir, leur espièglerie oubliée. La bouche de Jack se jeta sur son cou, aspirant, embrassant, et mordillant alors qu'il poussait Sam en arrière vers le lit jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent le matelas et qu'elle tombe en arrière sur celui-ci. Elle voulait tellement le sentir en elle, mais elle ne put former les mots. Il savait, cependant, exactement ce qu'elle désirait, et rechercha avidement la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne.

« Jack, s'il te plait, » gémit-elle finalement, ses yeux fermés et son visage rougi. Il ouvrit alors brutalement ses jambes et sa main rechercha son intimité. Il la trouva brûlante et prête pour lui, et dans l'instant suivant il fut en elle, arrachant un halètement de plaisir du fond de sa gorge.

Sam se demanda comment, malgré toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, chaque fois semblait être la première. Elle aimait son corps contre le sien, où elle pouvait parcourir chaque centimètre sans retenue, après tant d'années à regarder sans pouvoir toucher. Jack la sentit frissonner sous lui, ses mains étreignant ses épaules désespérément, son corps s'arquant sous le sien, recherchant la jouissance. Il accéléra son rythme, suivant sa direction, de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie du bonheur suprême. Il se permit alors de se relâcher, la suivant avec son propre gémissement de plaisir, perdu contre son cou.

Bien plus tard, quand il fut immobile au-dessus d'elle, essayant de regagner sa contenance, Sam sourit et caressa doucement son dos. « Tu m'écrases, Jack O'Neill, » gémit-elle. Elle pouvait habituellement supporter son poids, mais à la façon dont il était étendu sur sa poitrine, elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.

« Pardon ! » dit Jack, et immédiatement il se déplaça sur son côté, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille et la remontant sur les oreillers pour qu'ils soient tous les deux étendus confortablement. Il se pelotonna contre elle, ses bras autour d'elle, d'une manière possessive, et son nez enfoui dans son cou. Lorsqu'ils respirèrent à nouveau normalement, Sam entendit sa voix contre ses cheveux. « Je suppose que tu veux parler maintenant, » gronda-t-il lentement.

« Non. Dormons. Il y aura plein de temps pour parler demain. Ce soir, je veux seulement que tu m'aimes. » Sam parla doucement, ses longs doigts traçant des cercles sur ses biceps.

« Encore ? » Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'une alarme feinte, et Sam sourit d'amusement. Son beau visage se tourna vers le sien et elle embrassa son nez pour le taquiner.

« Tu n'as pas encore fini, mon Général, » répondit-elle avec douceur. « Tiens-moi simplement. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Jack lui sourit, et la tira encore plus près, embrassant ses yeux. Alors que le sommeil le gagnait, il pria, avec un cœur troublé par la peur, qu'elle ne lui soit jamais enlevée.

---

_(1) __la phrase dite par Jack en anglais est, « I'm in a pickle », d'où la reprise du mot 'pickle' par Teal'c (les pickles sont de petits légumes macérés dans du vinaigre). Il y a donc ici un jeu de mots exprimé par l'incompréhension des expressions terriennes par Teal'c. Mais malheureusement au cours de la traduction on perd le jeu de mots (l'expression 'I'm in a pickle' signifiant 'Je suis dans le pétrin'). Et évidemment, l'explication de Jack devient superflue… __(euh tout le monde a bien suivi ?)_

---


	8. Tag pour Off the grid

**Tag pour « Off the Grid »**

_Avertissements : situations sexuelles_

_Résumé : Jack fait des promesses._

_« Je promets, encore, et pour la dernière fois, que je ne laisserai pas mes sentiments interférer avec ta carrière. Et je t'ordonne de me botter les fesses si jamais j'essaie de le faire à nouveau, » lui avait-il dit il y a une semaine, quelques heures seulement après qu'il ait pris, à contrecœur, sa décision définitive. _

_Elle avait souri tristement, et caressé ses cheveux, compatissante. « Jack, s'il te plait, sache que je sais combien c'est dur pour toi. Je sais comment je me sentirais si j'étais dans ta position, » elle s'était tournée vers lui dans le lit. « Je ne veux pas être la raison de ta tristesse. Au contraire, je veux te rendre heureux chaque jour, chaque heure, et chaque seconde si je peux. »_

_« Tu le fais, Sam. Tu fais de moi le type le plus heureux, le plus fou, le plus 'désolemment' excité du monde, » avait-il plaisanté, voulant alléger le moment._

_« Ce n'est même pas un mot ! » avait-elle dit en pouffant et le frappant légèrement sur l'épaule. « Mais j'ai compris, » avait-elle ajouté, se tournant vers lui et posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser._

_Et cela avait été la fin de leur conversation sur le sujet. Elle l'avait laissé s'en sortir ainsi, car elle l'aimait._

Aujourd'hui, Jack la regardait dormir, assis dans le fauteuil confortable au coin de la chambre. Il avait pu dormir quelques heures, mais comme d'habitude, des cauchemars malvenus avaient interrompu son sommeil. Il était devenu optimiste à leur propos au cours des années. Il acceptait les cauchemars comme faisant partie de ce qu'il était, et ne les laissait habituellement pas envahir sa réalité. Une fois réveillé, il pouvait les garder enfermés en sécurité dans cette pièce sombre de son cerveau, là où il avait stocké ses souvenirs les plus pénibles, ceux qui appartenaient à la mort sanglante de son fils, sa torture en Irak, et ses nombreuses morts aux mains de Ba'al.

Mais le cauchemar de la nuit dernière était nouveau. Ce cauchemar-là était le résultat direct de son état d'esprit actuel, de sa peur pour la vie de Sam, et de son impuissance à empêcher le danger de l'atteindre. Parce qu'il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait pas la garder en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas attacher ses ailes et espérer toujours avoir ce qu'il avait maintenant avec elle. Il ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être qui elle était, et la vérité était qu'il ne le voulait pas non plus.

Elle était morte dans son rêve, et il s'était vu seul dans son chalet, regardant par-dessus le petit lac, debout sur la petite jetée, et tenant un pistolet dans la main. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas eu le désir de se tirer une balle dans la tête, même en rêve. Mais la sensation de désespoir que son absence avait apporté dans son cœur avait été trop difficile à supporter.

Il l'avait vue mourir dans ses bras sur une planète alien lointaine. Il avait été là à la regarder être touchée, et il avait été là pour la rattraper alors qu'elle tombait sur le sol, essayant désespérément d'endiguer le flot de sang se déversant de sa poitrine. Il l'avait implorée de rester avec lui, avait hurlé à Teal'c et à Daniel d'aller chercher de l'aide alors qu'ils se tenaient simplement là et les regardaient fixement, les tirs de zats et de lances goa'uld continuant de pleuvoir sur eux.

« C'est son heure, Jack. Vous ne pouvez empêcher ceci d'arriver. Essayez simplement de l'accepter, » avait dit Daniel dans ce ton satisfait de soi et naïf si exaspérant dont il était capable.

« Vous devez la laisser aller, O'Neill. Et vous devez continuer votre chemin, » avait ajouté Teal'c, les sons de la bataille engloutissant presque sa voix grave, sa douleur clairement visible dans ses yeux sombres.

« NOOON ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Nous devons l'aider ! » leur avait-il crié, ses doigts incapables d'empêcher la vie de quitter le corps de Sam à travers la blessure ouverte dans sa poitrine. « Sam, tiens bon ! Je t'interdis de me lâcher ! » lui avait-il ordonné, ses larmes tombant sur son beau visage.

« Je t'attendrai, Jack. Rappelles-toi que je t'aime, et que j'attendrai, » lui avait-elle dit d'une voix ferme, son visage ne montrant rien de la douleur qu'elle aurait dû ressentir, et ses yeux bleus brillants et clairs. Elle lui avait souri, et sa main ensanglantée avait effacé ses larmes, sa douce caresse laissant des traînées rouges sur sa joue. « Je t'attendrai. » Et elle avait fermé ses yeux pour toujours.

Jack s'était réveillé en sursaut, son cœur battant à tout rompre et un cri sur le point de sortir de sa gorge. Mais il avait pu le retenir avant qu'il ne réveille Sam. Il avait instantanément réalisé où il était et qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, et il avait pris une profonde respiration et s'était pris la tête dans ses mains jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se stabilise.

Maintenant il la regardait avec de l'amour dans les yeux comme Sam s'étirait dans son sommeil et que ses longs bras blancs se tendaient vers lui, le recherchant inconsciemment sous les couvertures. Il remarqua ses sourcils se froncer, encore endormie, et sa main chercher inutilement. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement et sa tête se redressa de l'oreiller, fixant l'endroit vide près d'elle. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour le trouver dans l'obscurité, le dos voûté, nu, dans le fauteuil trop grand. « Jack ! Qu'y a-t-il, chéri ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au lit ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant, une main sur sa tête pour dégager son front des boucles blondes, et l'autre tenant le drap blanc sur sa poitrine.

« Je me suis réveillé et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, » répondit-il doucement, essayant de boire à la vision d'elle et de l'imprimer dans son esprit, sachant que de tels souvenirs seraient peut-être tout ce qu'il aurait d'elle dans le futur.

« Un autre cauchemar ? » demanda-t-elle encore, abandonnant le drap et balançant ses longues jambes nues hors du lit pour venir s'agenouiller devant lui, insouciante de son corps nu, ses mains venant caresser ses joues avec douceur.

« Oui, toujours les mêmes, » répondit-il calmement, essayant de lui sourire, sa main chaude recouvrant la sienne contre sa joue.

« Veux-tu en parler ? » demanda-t-elle, sachant quelle serait la réponse, mais essayant néanmoins.

« Non. Je pense que je vais simplement aller faire du café et lire le journal. Il devrait être déjà arrivé. Toi, retournes au lit. » Il tapota sa main et l'enleva gentiment de sa joue. Il embrassa son front et l'aida à se relever, la poussant tendrement vers le lit. Il la fit s'étendre à nouveau et borda les couvertures autour de son corps. « Tu as besoin de te reposer, et il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te lèves si tôt. » Embrassant délicatement sa bouche, il se força un autre sourire, puis mit tranquillement son pantalon de jogging, et se retira vers la cuisine.

Jack soupira et regarda l'extérieur par la fenêtre, voyant les premières bandes de ciel roses apparaître au-dessus des bâtiments entourant son appartement. Il laissa sa tête tomber, se demandant combien de fois il ferait ce rêve-là dans le futur. Il entendit un bruissement derrière lui et se retourna pour voir la forme fantomatique de Sam enroulée dans le drap blanc et qui se tenait près de la porte de la cuisine. « Que puis-je faire pour t'aider, Jack ? Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose, » demanda-t-elle doucement, ses traits à peine visibles dans la pièce sombre.

_« Démissionne et pars avec moi au chalet ! Laisse tout derrière, et sois avec moi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! » _cria la voix dans sa tête, mais il se contenta de lui secouer la tête, et sourit à nouveau pour elle. « Je t'ai dit ce que ce serait d'être avec moi, Sam. Je t'avais prévenue, tu te rappelles ? Et tu as dit que tu le supporterais. Ne laisse pas mes problèmes de sommeil t'affecter. La seule chose que tu puisses faire pour eux est de les ignorer, » répondit-il au lieu de céder à sa voix intérieure.

Sam continua de l'observer de la même position, et inclina la tête, le regardant avec curiosité, réalisant d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il avait rêvé d'elle. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, mais s'arrêta avant de le toucher, levant ses grands yeux bleus pleins de compassion vers lui. « Je ne pourrais jamais ignorer quelque chose qui te fait souffrir, Jack. Et tu dois te rappeler de ça, aussi longtemps que nous avons l'un l'autre, nous pouvons créer de bons souvenirs pour nous soutenir dans l'éventualité où l'un de nous mourrait. » Suivant ses mots, elle laissa lentement tomber le drap couvrant sa nudité, et se tint là, attendant que ses mains la touchent, son corps pâle luisant de façon séduisante avec les premiers rayons de soleil s'infiltrant à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Sam, » murmura-t-il, son corps répondant instantanément à son invitation, et sa main se tendit vers son visage avec hésitation. Elle s'approcha plus près pour qu'il la touche, et ferma les yeux quand sa main prit en coupe sa joue et la caressa avec douceur. Elle soupira, et sa bouche trouva sa paume, l'embrassant délicatement.

Jack ressentit le baiser jusqu'à son âme, et prit une brusque aspiration en sentant les sensations électriques s'élancer à travers son corps. Elle le regarda avec un sourire malicieux, et finit par éliminer la distance les séparant encore. Son corps pressé contre le sien, et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, les mains de Jack caressant immédiatement la peau douce de ses bras et de son dos, son cœur accélérant son rythme alors qu'il savourait la sensation de son corps épousant le sien.

Sam sentit ses mains agripper sa taille et la soulever, la prenant contre lui. Il la tourna ensuite et la déposa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, son visage s'enfouissant dans sa poitrine, et sa bouche explorant impatiemment la douceur de sa peau. Ses mains, bien loin d'être inactives, s'égarèrent sur sa peau, les doigts s'enfonçant parfois douloureusement dans ses muscles. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations que son traitement créait, et sa tête retomba en arrière avec un gémissement de plaisir, lorsque sa bouche devint plus affamée d'elle. « Dieu, Jack… tu es siii… Oh ! » haleta-t-elle alors que sa bouche trouvait un autre endroit à taquiner.

« Si quoi ? » gronda-t-il contre son sein.

« Si doué… à ceci… » répondit-elle d'une voix hachée entre deux respirations tremblantes. Jack sourit contre son cou, mordillant délicatement et la tirant plus près de son corps, recherchant la bonne position. « J'aspire à plaire… » répondit-il, juste avant de s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair.

« Ceci… ceci est… ce dont tu devrais rêver… chaque nuit, » réussit-elle à dire entre deux halètements et gémissements de plaisir, et elle se tint à son cou comme à une bouée, sentant son corps l'accueillir pleinement et complètement en elle. Elle cria brusquement, le subit et intense orgasme la prenant par surprise. L'explosion, qu'elle ressentait habituellement, atteignit sa plénitude et bouleversa ses sens, soumettant son corps au sien..

« DIEEEU, Sam ! » gronda-t-il contre ses cheveux, son corps répondant au sien dans une violente explosion, laissant Jack à bout de souffle et les jambes rendues faibles par son orgasme. Il se retint à son corps tremblant et s'appuya contre le plan de travail pour se soutenir.

« Mon Dieu, Jack, » murmura-t-elle finalement contre son oreille, sa respiration toujours tremblante et le souffle court. Sa réponse fut de sourire d'un air suffisant contre son cou et de la serrer encore plus étroitement, emplissant ses narines de la senteur propre et musquée qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

« Tu as raison. C'est ce que les rêves devraient être, » dit-il finalement d'une voix douce, son visage toujours enfoui dans son cou, et ne voulant pas se séparer d'elle avant longtemps. Sam gloussa en silence, le tenant fermement contre sa poitrine, et caressant son dos amoureusement.

« S'il te plait, reviens au lit avec moi, Jack. Blottissons-nous ensemble si tu n'arrives pas à dormir. Je dois partir ce soir et je veux passer chaque seconde que je peux avec toi enveloppé autour de moi, » gémit-elle doucement, ses mains caressant toujours sa tête et son dos tendrement.

« Quand tu demandes de cette façon… » Il admit sa défaite, et la souleva de la surface dure, tenant ses jambes autour de sa taille. « Changeons de lieu, » ajouta-t-il, la portant vers la chambre comme une petite enfant, son pantalon oublié sur le sol de la cuisine.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur la douce surface ensemble, et recherchèrent immédiatement une position familière, Jack blotti contre elle, une de ses jambes couvrant celles de Sam tandis qu'elle était étendue sur son dos et tenait son bras droit sur sa taille. Le visage de Jack toujours enfoui contre son cou, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Elle continua de caresser son bras délicatement, songeant à son rêve, mais ne désirant pas le ramener.

« Jack, tu réalises que nous sommes très chanceux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sam avec douceur.

« Je réalise que je le suis, » acquiesça-t-il volontiers. Sam sourit au compliment implicite dans sa réponse.

« Nous le sommes tous les deux, » insista-t-elle. « Nous serions tous les deux morts si nous ne l'étions pas. Avec tant de situations où nous nous en sommes sortis de justesse durant toutes ces années, nous devrions être morts. Mais nous ne le sommes pas. Nous restions vivants pour l'autre, et à cause de l'autre. »

« Comment l'expliques-tu ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix étouffée.

« Nous avions toujours une bonne raison de survivre, Jack. Beaucoup dépendaient de nous, de nos efforts. Et c'est toujours le cas. Chéri, j'ai la meilleure des raisons pour survivre maintenant. Je t'ai toi vers qui revenir. Tu dois croire que, s'il est humainement possible, je reviendrai à chaque fois. Nous ne pouvons pas devenir pessimistes à notre âge. Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes, » réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

Jack resta silencieux, respirant doucement dans son cou. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas convaincu. « Jack ? » incita-t-elle.

« J'essaierai de rester optimiste. C'est tout ce que je peux promettre, » répondit-il, ne paraissant pas très crédible.

« D'accord, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je peux vivre avec ça. Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose d'autre. » Jack attendit, se demandant ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. « Quoiqu'il arrive, tu prendras soin de Cassie. Et tu dois me promettre que tu continueras ton travail, pour que les vies perdues ne le soient pas pour rien. La Terre a besoin de toi. »

Jack retint son souffle, réalisant que Sam avait peur aussi. Elle avait peur pour sa vie à lui, peut-être autant que pour la sienne. Et elle essayait de lui rappeler qu'il avait plus d'une raison pour continuer à vivre.

« Et tu dois me promettre que tu ne te blâmeras jamais de me laisser vivre ma vie, peu importe comment elle se termine, » ajouta-t-elle après son silence continu.

« Autre chose ? » essaya-t-il de plaisanter, et elle sourit effectivement à son ton désinvolte. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

« Et je veux que tu te rappelles que tu m'as rendue complètement, parfaitement heureuse, » ajouta-t-elle, plaçant un baiser déterminé dans ses cheveux.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il, levant finalement son visage pour la regarder.

« Oui, » répondit-elle simplement. « Plus heureuse que je n'aie jamais été de ma vie, » elle embrassa son front. « Plus heureuse que je n'aie jamais pensé pouvoir l'être, » elle embrassa son nez. « Plus heureuse que personne ne mérite de l'être, » elle posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue les parcourant avec une fausse timidité.

« Hum, » murmura-t-il, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, et ses bras s'enroulant étroitement autour d'elle. « Je te promets, si tu me promets quelque chose en retour, » demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, lui retournant son regard sérieux, légèrement inquiète.

« Promets-moi que tu porteras pour moi ce joli petit ensemble en cuir que tu portais pendant ta dernière mission, » dit-il, une expression soudain pleine de malice sur son visage.

« JAAAACK ! » Elle flanqua une tape sur sa tête, essayant de ne pas rire. « Qui t'a parlé de ça ! »

« Daniel m'a appelé pour me parler de tout ça. Il disait que tu étais sexy ! » Il lui sourit, essayant de se mettre sur elle pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

« Il n'a pas fait ça ! » argua-t-elle d'incrédulité, incapable de garder un visage sévère.

« Si ! Et je lui ai ordonné de me l'envoyer par courrier. C'est arrivé la nuit dernière, et c'est dans la boîte qui est posée sur le sol, là-bas, » dit-il, remuant ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

« Je ne… » commença-t-elle à arguer, mais Jack couvrit sa bouche avec sa main et l'avertit.

« Je promets, si tu promets. » Son sourire tentant la prévenait qu'il pensait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Aussi elle acquiesça finalement, ses yeux lui souriant au-dessus de sa grande main. Il sourit largement de triomphe. « Alors, où en étions-nous ? » gronda-t-il d'une voix sexy. Et il remplaça sa main par sa bouche brûlante.


	9. Tag pour The Scourge

**Tag pour « The Scourge »**

_Résumé : Jack craint qu'il soit peut-être l'heure de tenir ses promesses._

_« Et je veux que tu te rappelles que tu m'as rendue complètement, parfaitement heureuse. Plus heureuse que je n'aie jamais été de ma vie. Plus heureuse que je n'aie jamais pensé pouvoir l'être. Plus heureuse que personne ne mérite de l'être. »_

Jack continuait d'entendre sa voix à la fois douce et rauque. Il continuait de se repasser cette nuit dans son esprit encore et encore, essayant de se rappeler chaque instant, chaque détail, chaque son, chaque baiser, chaque contact. La dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, il y a de cela presque une semaine maintenant.

Le visage dans ses mains, ses coudes appuyés sur le bureau, il lutta pour garder le désespoir à distance. Il fut en fait heureux quand sa secrétaire frappa sur la porte fermée et passa sa tête à l'intérieur du bureau, interrompant ses sombres réflexions. « Monsieur, votre réunion avec les Généraux… » commença-t-elle à lui rappeler, mais s'arrêta quand elle vit son visage pâle et hagard. « Monsieur ! Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète en entrant dans le bureau. Elle n'avait jamais vu Jack si abattu.

Le Général hocha seulement la tête d'un air fatigué, et commença à se lever pour se diriger vers sa réunion, essayant d'oublier sa conversation téléphonique avec Landry.

_« Nous avons perdu le contact avec le site Gamma, Monsieur. J'ai besoin de votre autorisation pour envoyer l'Odyssée et enclencher le Protocole CR91. Nous craignons le pire. Je suis désolé, Jack. »_

L'inquiétude avait été palpable dans la voix du Général, mais Jack avait gardé la sienne complètement professionnelle lorsqu'il donna son autorisation et ordonna à sa secrétaire, via l'intercom, que le personnel concerné contacte Landry. Des années de pratique à garder ses émotions enfouies dans le but de diriger les missions lui avaient bien servi durant les quinze minutes qui suivirent. Le temps pendant lequel il avait pu maintenir son calme. Le beau visage de Sam envahissant, avec insistance, ses pensées par la suite (Il réussit encore à maintenir son calme durant les 15 minutes qui suivirent, grâce aux années de pratique à garder ses émotions enfouies dans le but de diriger les missions, avant que le beau visage de Sam n'envahisse à nouveau ses pensées avec insistance).

_« Jack, tu réalises que nous sommes très chanceux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sam avec douceur._

_« Je réalise que je le suis, » se rappela-t-il avoir répondu._

_« Nous le sommes tous les deux, » insista-t-elle. « Nous serions tous les deux morts si nous ne l'étions pas. Avec tant de situations où nous nous en sommes sortis de justesse durant toutes ces années, nous devrions être morts. Mais nous ne le sommes pas. Nous restions vivants pour l'autre, et à cause de l'autre. »_

Elle était en vie. Il devait y croire. Il fallait qu'elle soit en vie. Et tant que l'Odyssée n'aurait pas fait son rapport, il refuserait même de considérer la possibilité qu'elle soit partie pour toujours.

_« Nous avions toujours une bonne raison de survivre, Jack. Beaucoup dépendaient de nous, de nos efforts. Et c'est toujours le cas. Chéri, j'ai la meilleure des raisons pour survivre maintenant. Je t'ai toi vers qui revenir. »_

Elle devait revenir. Elle savait qu'il l'attendait. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Alors que Jack sortait de son bureau, seul son visage pâle trahissant son angoisse, et laissant une secrétaire inquiète sur son sillage, il se rappela ses promesses.

_« Quoiqu'il arrive, tu prendras soin de Cassie. Et tu dois me promettre que tu continueras ton travail, pour que les vies perdues ne le soient pas pour rien. La Terre a besoin de toi. »_

Sam avait eu peur pour lui, pour ce qui lui arriverait si elle était tuée. Il grogna amèrement pour lui-même à l'ironie de cela. Alors qu'il parcourait lentement le couloir vers la salle de réunion où les Généraux et le personnel ignorants l'attendaient, une boule se logea soudain dans sa gorge. Il s'arrêta, se reprenant avant de continuer.

_« Et tu dois me promettre que tu ne te blâmeras jamais de me laisser vivre ma vie, peu importe comment elle se termine. »_

Non. Il ne se blâmerait pas. C'était la seule promesse qu'il savait pouvoir tenir. Il avait essayé de la protéger. Bien ou mal, il avait tenté de la renvoyer à un job sans danger dans le Nevada. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Sam Carter avait voulu. Si elle avait péri, c'était en faisant ce qu'elle désirait, et en servant son pays et sa planète au mieux de ses capacités. Il avait accepté que les choses devaient être ainsi. Cette nuit-là il avait fait la paix avec ce sujet pour toujours.

Ayant repris son sang froid, il continua le long du couloir et s'arrêta à la porte de la salle de conférence, son visage impassible fermement en place, prêt à continuer à faire son travail de son mieux. Sa main agrippa la poignée, et il soupira en la tournant, se rappelant les mots qui le garderaient sain d'esprit pour les prochaines heures.

_« Tu dois croire que, s'il est humainement possible, je reviendrai chaque fois. » _

Bien des heures plus tard, l'Odyssée, ayant finalement atteint la Terre après un long et stressant voyage, transporta sans encombre SG1 au SGC. On s'était occupé, comme il se devait, des délégués, et le Général Landry avait requis un débriefing immédiat malgré l'heure tardive, s'excusant de cette précipitation.

Sam put à peine rester éveillée durant la réunion, car elle avait été incapable de dormir ou même de se doucher sur le vaisseau spatial. Elle et Daniel avaient été occupés à prendre soin des besoins des représentants épuisés du CIS, espérant qu'un peu de lèche minimiserait les répercussions pour le SGC. Daniel fit la plus grande partie de la discussion durant le débriefing, comme d'habitude. Teal'c fut typiquement laconique, et elle fit de son mieux pour contribuer quand c'était nécessaire. Son esprit continuait de s'égarer vers Jack, et à son besoin de l'appeler. Elle savait ce que cette journée avait dû être pour son bien-aimé Général. Même Landry paraissait ridiculement heureux qu'ils soient de retour. Hammond n'avait jamais, pour toutes ces fois où ils avaient été déclarés perdus ou blessés, affiché son soulagement de manière si visible.

Sam voulait aussi désespérément prendre une douche avant de se coucher. N'ayant jamais été attirée par les insectes, sa récente expérience sur le site Gamma l'avait laissée avec la chair de poule. Aussi soupira-t-elle de reconnaissance quand Landry les congédia enfin, les remerciant à profusion pour leur succès à protéger les délégués. Ne voulant pas prendre le temps de rentrer chez elle, elle alla directement à son labo, ferma la porte et se saisit du téléphone.

« O'Neill, » répondit Jack après la première sonnerie, sa voix profonde et fatiguée.

« Coucou. C'est moi, » dit-elle avec un sourire, toujours transportée de joie d'entendre sa voix virile. « Nous sommes finalement de retour, » ajouta-t-elle comme s'ils avaient été sur une mission de routine sans danger.

« J'ai entendu ça, » répondit-il brièvement, sa voix épaisse, et Sam réalisa immédiatement que Jack avait eu une journée plus dure qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

« Les délégués vont bien, si ce n'est une cheville cassée. Daniel, Cam et Teal'c te disent bonjour, » tenta-t-elle de continuer d'un ton insouciant.

« Peux-tu venir ici ce week-end ? » demanda-t-il ignorant ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Oui, je prévoyais de prendre l'avion vendredi après-midi. Jack ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce ça va ? »

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? » répondit-il, d'une voix brusque.

« Tu ne sembles pas aller bien, » le défia-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Je vais bien. Seulement occupé, c'est tout. » Sam détecta une dureté dans sa voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis les jours où il était sur le terrain.

« Oh, bien… Je suppose que je devrais te laisser alors. Je te verrai vendredi soir, » répondit-elle d'un ton abattu.

« Non ! Attends… attends, » soupira-t-il. « Je te demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas être brusque. Je t'en prie, ne raccroche pas. » Sa voix avait perdu ce ton métallique de sa précédente réplique, et était maintenant plus douce.

« Bien, je ne vais pas raccrocher. Chéri, je sais que tu as eu peur aujourd'hui. J'ai eu peur moi aussi. Mais je suis OK, et tu devrais l'être aussi. »

« Je sais. »

« S'il te plait, Jack, » supplia-t-elle doucement. « Je ne serai pas capable de dormir cette nuit si je ne t'entends pas dire que tu vas bien. »

« Je vais bien maintenant que je peux entendre ta voix. Je ne veux pas que tu partes tout de suite. Continue de parler, s'il te plait. »

« De quoi aimerais-tu parler ? Tu connais déjà les détails des événements d'aujourd'hui. Veux-tu savoir lequel des délégués était le plus chiant ? » essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

« Je le sais déjà. Landry m'en a parlé dès que l'Odyssée vous a récupérés. Mr. 'Lamentation' avait dû être mis sous sédatif, mais il va s'en remettre. Il a en fait complimenté la performance de SG1, et il a en particulier été impressionné par toi. »

« Vraiment ? J'aurais pensé qu'il me détesterait à présent. »

« Il a dit que tu les as maintenus calmes et que, si tu n'avais pas été là, ils seraient tous morts à 24 000 années lumières de la Terre. »

« Au moins, il a retenu la bonne distance cette fois, » gloussa-t-elle.

« Tu avais raison, Sam. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Ils ont besoin de toi là dehors. »

« Jack… »

« Non, ça va. Je peux reconnaître quand j'ai tort. Ils ont besoin de toi plus que moi, que je l'aime ou pas. »

Sam ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle soupira seulement et ferma les yeux, souhaitant pouvoir être là pour donner à Jack une étreinte plus que nécessaire. « J'essaierai de prendre le dernier vol pour DC vendredi, » dit-elle finalement. « Tu m'auras enroulée autour de toi vers 1800 heures, mon Général. Sois à la maison ou tu auras à faire à moi. »

« Oh, je serai à la maison ! Seulement, ne rate pas cet avion, Colonel, » prévint-il avec un sourire, commençant finalement à se détendre.

« Je t'aime Jack, » dit-elle d'une voix émue.

« Dépêche-toi simplement et viens. Je serai là à attendre avec un verre de ton vin préféré et une surprise spéciale, » promit-il.

« Une surprise ? Tu sais que je déteste les surprises ! » se plaignit-elle de façon charmante.

« Que tu aimes ou pas, elle t'attend. C'est le week-end de la Saint Valentin, tu te rappelles ? »

« OH… mon Dieu ! » Elle grimaça, se frappant la tempe. « Je suis contente que tu me le rappelles. Maintenant je dois aller faire du shopping. Ca a intérêt à être une bonne surprise, » menaça-t-elle.

« Moi, j'adore ! » déclara-t-il avec un gloussement diabolique. Et les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent d'horreur.

« Jaaack ? »

« Va au lit, Colonel. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets que ce sera amusant. »

« Oh. Mon. Dieu ! »

« Oh-Mon-Dieu, c'est tout à fait ça ! Mes pensées précisément ! »

Sam ne put s'en empêcher. Elle éclata de rire. Il la faisait toujours rire.


	10. Tag pour Arthur's mantle

**Tag pour « Arthur's Mantle »**

_Résumé : Sam et Jack célèbrent la Saint Valentin._

Sam pria avec ferveur de ne pas se faire prendre cette fois. Si elle devait à nouveau se ranger sur le bas-côté, elle savait qu'elle aurait à user de son rang et de ses relations pour conserver son permis de conduire, et elle manquerait le dernier vol pour DC. Jack ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! D'accord. Il lui pardonnerait, mais seulement après qu'elle ait payé chèrement. Elle appréhendait déjà sa 'Surprise de la Saint Valentin', et elle voulait définitivement être dans une position de pouvoir dire 'non'.

Elle se dépêcha de garer sa voiture et de courir vers le terminal, empoignant son sac de voyage dans une main et le cadeau de la Saint Valentin pour Jack dans l'autre. Elle devait encore le mettre dans son sac à main, lequel était actuellement en train de battre librement l'air sur son bras. Elle avait passé des heures à essayer de décider quoi lui acheter. La Saint Valentin n'était pas une fête qu'elle célébrait. Elle trouvait que c'était idiot, et une escroquerie imaginée par les compagnies de cartes postales et autres détaillants pour se faire de l'argent. Mais elle avait cédé et avait acheté un porte-clés en argent pour Jack, avec leurs deux noms gravés dessus. Au moins, c'était quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser !

Elle réussit à atteindre son siège assigné avec seulement une minute à attendre, elle s'y effondra avec reconnaissance, essayant de reprendre son souffle après sa course folle pour attraper le vol. Elle avait réussi ! Malgré la journée folle qu'elle avait eue, elle avait été capable de respecter son engagement envers Jack.

Penser aux dernières heures amena un sourire sur son visage. En dépit d'être 'perdue' pendant la plus grande partie de la journée dans une autre dimension, en dépit de la fin des guerriers Sodan, et en dépit de la mort frôlée de près par Teal'c et Cam avec le zombie Sodan, elle se sentait étrangement heureuse. Et elle savait qu'aller voir Jack n'était pas la seule raison.

Elle se sentait fière de son équipe. Elle se sentait aussi en sécurité, confiante, et finalement complètement à l'aise d'être de retour au SGC. Jack lui avait dit qu'elle retrouverait un jour son rythme, et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, elle sentait véritablement qu'elle était à nouveau à cent pour-cent. Elle se sentait complètement à l'aise de travailler avec Cam et Landry. Elle était transportée de travailler toujours avec Teal'c et Daniel. Et elle avait même établi une relation de travail amicale et détendue avec un Dr. Lee auparavant plein de ressentiment.

Quand elle et Cam s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans cette autre dimension, elle n'avait pas désespéré. Elle avait ressenti la certitude que ses collègues résoudraient le problème et qu'ils iraient tous bien. Elle n'avait, malgré les inquiétudes de Cam, jamais douté. Elle n'avait, en fait, été que légèrement agacée du temps que cela leur prit pour faire fonctionner l'appareil. Elle avait pensé qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de partir pour DC à l'heure ! Mais elle avait su qu'ils réussiraient en fin de compte. Et la réalisation que de tels individus expérimentés, bien entraînés et compétents l'entouraient, la soulageait d'une manière ou d'une autre un peu du fardeau qu'elle portait. Elle se sentait étrangement libre. Elle n'était plus la seule sur qui ils comptaient. Sans elle, ils seraient encore capables de continuer et de résoudre ces défis apparemment impossibles auxquels ils faisaient face presque toutes les semaines. Ca soulageait.

Elle n'était pas prête, cependant, à retourner dans le Nevada. Aussi elle ne partagerait pas ses sentiments avec Jack et n'ouvrirait pas cette porte à nouveau. Elle avait été refermée avec difficulté et elle prévoyait de garder cela de cette façon jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine de vouloir changer. Elle regarda sa montre lorsque l'avion commença à bouger et sourit, sachant qu'elle devrait être à DC à temps, comme promis. Elle mit le petit oreiller sous son cou, s'appuya aussi confortablement qu'elle put contre la vitre, et ferma les yeux, prête à faire une sieste. Si elle connaissait ne serait-ce qu'un peu le Général Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit.

Pendant ce temps, Jack quittait son travail un peu plus tôt. « Beaucoup à faire et peu de temps pour le faire ! » avait-il dit à sa secrétaire avec un sourire de gredin alors qu'il quittait son bureau. Elle lui rendit son sourire, contente de le voir si heureux. Cela avait été une semaine noire pour lui, et il méritait son repos.

Jack entra dans son appartement et fut satisfait de voir les douzaines de roses rouges qu'il avait commandées arrangées avec goût dans le salon et la salle à manger. Il y avait une rose solitaire et délicate dans un vase en cristal posé au milieu de la table, juste entre deux longues bougies blanches. Le reste des bougies avait également été livré et placé stratégiquement sur les différentes surfaces disponibles. Elles n'avaient besoin que d'être allumées, et il ferait cela juste avant 1800 heures, où l'arrivée de Sam était prévue.

Il prit joyeusement la grande boîte contenant le présent pour Sam et le porta dans la chambre, où un autre bouquet de roses rouges et plus de bougies attendaient. La dame de la boutique de fleurs avait fait un joli travail de décoration. Elle avait promis de coordonner l'affaire avec Josh, le gardien de l'immeuble, et elle avait surpassé ses attentes. Les bouquets étaient éblouissants, et l'appartement était rempli d'un arôme fleuri. Sam serait contente. Elle serait stupéfaite tout d'abord, mais ensuite elle serait contente.

Il sortit avec délicatesse le cadeau de Sam de la boîte et l'étendit doucement sur le dessus du nouveau couvre-lit en satin. Il avait choisi le couvre-lit crème avec le présent à l'esprit. Il sourit, imaginant sa réaction quand elle le verrait. Il était impatient ! Mais maintenant il était l'heure pour lui de prendre une douche. Puis il appellerait pour confirmer la livraison du repas. Il voulait que tout soit prêt le temps qu'elle arrive.

Exactement cinq minutes avant 1800 heures, Jack commença à allumer les bougies. Le soleil s'était couché et il n'avait laissé allumé que la lampe de la chambre. Il avait démarré un feu de cheminée, et les bougies fournirent le reste de la lumière, donnant à tout l'appartement une impression intime et romantique. Son portable sonna et Jack répondit, vérifiant l'identité de son interlocuteur. « Hé, Josh ! Est-elle arrivée ? » demanda-t-il, plus excité qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

« Elle est sur le chemin, Général, » murmura le jeune homme de la sécurité au téléphone.

« Merci, Josh. Et je vous ai dit de m'appeler Jack, » dit-il.

« Oui, Monsieur. Vous avez de la chance ! Le type du restaurant venait de partir quand son taxi est arrivé ! »

« Ce n'est pas de la chance. C'est de la stratégie. »

« Bien sûr ! Passez une bonne soirée, Général, » gloussa le jeune homme, et il raccrocha. La petite amie du Général était probablement à sa porte à présent. Le veinard ! Il aurait donné son bras droit pour une fille comme ça ! Mais aussi, il n'était pas un Général à la belle allure travaillant au Pentagone. Il allait encore à l'université, et son seul 'Je t'aime' cette année avait été envoyé de la Californie par sa chère vieille mère, à qui il manquait. Il devrait peut-être songer à s'engager dans l'Air Force !

Pendant que Josh réfléchissait aux options de sa vie, Sam frappa légèrement à la porte de Jack. Le jeune gardien mignon lui avait assuré que 'Le Général' était déjà chez lui. Un instant plus tard, Jack ouvrit la porte, et le cœur de Sam rata un battement, la laissant momentanément sans voix et se tenant comme une débile à la porte. Il était fantastique !

Jack se tint simplement là et soutint son regard, ses yeux reflétant un mélange de bonheur, de désir et d'amusement. Il était tout de noir vêtu. Son pantalon était bien taillé, mais toujours décontracté, et il portait le col roulé noir en cachemire qu'elle lui avait offert pour Noël. Sam songea qu'il n'avait jamais paru aussi beau, le noir de ses vêtements contrastant avec l'argent de ses cheveux et la luminescence venant de derrière lui. Des bougies ? Et sentait-elle des fleurs ?

« Eh bien ? Vas-tu me donner une étreinte ou pas ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de lui bloquer la vue de l'intérieur de l'appartement, ses lèvres s'incurvant de manière suspecte.

« Jaaaack ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix chantante, soulevant son corps sur la pointe des pieds et plaçant un bisou sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait son sac et elle essaya de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu peux voir par toi-même, » répondit-il tranquillement, s'écartant et la laissant entrer. La réaction de Sam valut tous les efforts de Jack. Il sourit de satisfaction comme elle entrait lentement dans la pièce assombrie et que sa bouche s'ouvrait de stupéfaction, ses grands yeux bleus embrassant une mer de roses et de bougies blanches. C'était magnifique !

« Tu aimes ? » entendit-elle Jack demander derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour lui faire face, sa bouche toujours béante.

« Jack ! Tu as fait ça… pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix entrecoupée.

« Non, pour Josh. Il est fana de roses rouges… Bien sûr que je l'ai fait pour toi ! Pour qui d'autre ? » répondit-il d'un air grincheux, la tirant brutalement dans ses bras. Il avait été assez patient. Il avait besoin d'une étreinte !

« Oh, Jack ! Jamais, en un million d'années, je n'aurais cru que tu serais un romantique ! » dit-elle finalement, ses bras autour de son cou, et lui faisant son sourire le plus éclatant.

« Eh bien, je ne le suis pas. C'était l'idée de Sally, mais je l'ai aimée. Est-ce que tu aimes ? Est-ce que c'est trop ? » demanda-t-il un peu timidement, et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question la première fois.

« J'adore ! » et elle se permit un baiser long, profond et passionné. Elle fit également une note mentale de remercier sa secrétaire d'être de si bonne influence.

« Chouette ! » sourit-il, se reculant juste assez pour ajouter, « Est-ce tout ce que j'ai à faire pour que tu m'embrasses comme ça ? »

Sam sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. « Non, » répondit-elle finalement. « Tout ce que tu as à faire est de me regarder de la façon dont tu me regardes maintenant. »

« Menteuse ! » accusa-t-il, mordillant ses lèvres délicatement. « Je te regarde comme ça tout le temps, » se plaignit-il.

« Non. Tu penses peut-être que tu le fais, mais tu ne le fais pas. Nous nous sommes tous les deux trop habitués à cacher nos sentiments, Jack. Nous avons appris à être si prudents que nous laissons rarement l'autre voir ce que nous ressentons. J'adore quand tu me regardes comme ça, sans barrière, sans secret, uniquement des sentiments purs. »

« Mais tu sais que je t'aime tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, un éclat taquin à présent dans ses yeux.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Et tu m'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Tu sais bien que oui. »

« Et tu aimes me le montrer, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme je te le montre maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Alors, arrêtons de perdre du temps. Ton présent t'attend dans la chambre, et je meurs d'envie de te voir dedans ! » répondit-il, ses sourcils remuant d'une manière suggestive.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! J'avais oublié ça ! Que m'as-tu acheté, Jack O'Neill ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux agrandis et reculant légèrement dans ses bras.

« Peu importe ! Tu as dit que tu le porterais pour moi ! » répondit-il, un de ses plus malicieux sourires sur le visage.

« J'ai déjà porté cet ensemble en cuir l'autre jour ! » gémit-elle doucement alors que Jack la ramenait dans le cercle de ses bras.

« Et nous nous sommes beaucoup amusés, tu te rappelles ? » gronda-t-il alors qu'il léchait le point sensible près de son oreille.

« Je sais que TU t'es beaucoup amusé ! » gloussa-t-elle, amusée par son jeu.

« OH, c'est ça ! Tu semblais vraiment contrariée ! 'Oh, Jack, oh, oh, oh !' » taquina-t-il, la relâchant sagement et esquivant son coup de poing.

« Très bien, pilote ! Tu viens de ruiner le moment ! Tu as gâché beaucoup d'argent et d'effort pour rien ! » répliqua-t-elle, commençant à le chasser autour de la table de la salle à manger, laquelle remarqua-t-elle alors était mise avec de la vaisselle en porcelaine de chine blanche et des verres en cristal. Ceci la fit s'arrêter et le regarder à nouveau amoureusement. « Tu as cuisiné pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire attendri.

« Soyons réalistes, Sam. J'ai commandé. Mais ce sont tes plats préférés ! Des lasagnes de chez 'Alfredo' et j'ai commandé le soufflé au chocolat chez 'La Petite Maison', » répondit-il, toujours à une distance de sécurité.

« Ohhh, tu es diabolique ! Mais je t'aime pour ça ! Et j'ai tellement faim ! » dit-elle, se dirigeant directement vers la cuisine.

« AH, AH ! » Il lui bloqua le chemin. « Tu ne portes pas mon présent, tu n'as pas de nourriture ! » prévint-il avec un index haut dans l'air.

« OHHH ! Très bien ! » céda-t-elle, les odeurs venant de la cuisine la faisant saliver. Elle aurait à le faire rapidement. Son estomac criait famine !

Jack la suivit jusqu'à la chambre, souriant d'anticipation dans son dos. Il lui rentra presque dedans quand elle s'arrêta net sur le seuil, et regarda fixement ce qui était étendu sur le couvre-lit crème en satin. Elle cligna des yeux deux fois, puis s'approcha lentement du lit et fixa le plus beau négligé noir qu'elle avait jamais vu. Elle toucha avec ses doigts pour sentir la texture du tissu, quelque chose de doux et de vaporeux qui ressemblait à de la soie.

« Jack… » elle se tourna finalement vers lui, stupéfaite. « C'est magnifique ! »

« Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes. J'ai pensé que ton nom était écrit dessus quand je l'ai vu sur le mannequin. C'est beau, sexy et chic. »

Sam sourit du compliment et se tourna à nouveau pour fixer la superbe pièce d'art. « Ca a dû coûter une fortune, Jack ! » murmura-t-elle avec révérence, ses doigts caressant maintenant la dentelle du corsage.

« Nah ! Ca valait le coup. De plus, je sais que tu ne t'achèterais jamais quelque comme ça pour toi-même, donc c'est à moi de le faire, non ? »

Sam se sentit coupable. Elle avait imaginé que son présent serait quelque chose de complètement différent. Et il l'avait véritablement stupéfaite ! Elle gloussa soudain et le regarda, « Et j'avais eu d'horribles visions d'un teddy rouge, sexy, à dentelles avec des ouvertures au niveau des seins et une fente à l'entrejambe ! »

« OHH, eh bien, c'est une idée pour la prochaine Saint Valentin ! » répondit-il pensivement.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » répondit-elle, ses yeux agrandis d'horreur. « Maintenant, si tu me donnes une minute, je crois que j'aimerais me changer. »

« Ne veux-tu pas manger d'abord ? J'entends ton estomac, tu sais ? »

« Non. J'ai besoin de quelque chose d'autre là maintenant, » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque en se retournant vers lui, déboutonnant son jean et baissant lentement la fermeture éclair.

« Awww, Sam ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser le mot 'besoin' comme ça ! » se plaignit-il, faisant un pas et tendant les bras vers elle.

« AH, AH ! » elle recula. « Je veux porter CA quand tu me toucheras, » dit-elle, indiquant de son regard bleu l'élégante robe.

« D'accord. Mais sois rapide ! » dit-il avec un sourire sexy, et sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

Alors que Jack se dirigeait vers la cuisine et commençait à servir deux verres de Sauvignon Blanc, Sam ôta rapidement ses vêtements et les jeta négligemment sur le dessus de son sac. Elle se tint là, complètement nue, et prit la culotte en dentelles qui allait avec le négligé, s'émerveillant de la finesse et de la petitesse de la pièce. Elle avait l'habitude de porter des culottes sexy, mais elle n'avait jamais eu quelque chose d'aussi éthérée et chère ! Elle termina de mettre le présent de Jack et se tint devant le miroir de l'armoire, s'admirant malgré sa répugnance naturelle à faire une telle chose.

Elle entendit un bruit à la porte et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, sombres, de Jack dans le reflet du miroir, la dévorant lentement de sa position à l'entrée de la chambre. Il posa lentement les deux verres qu'il tenait sans détourner les yeux d'elle. La douce soie noire épousait sa peau blanche partout où il fallait. La dentelle cachait à peine les pointes roses et laissait exposés assez de ses seins généreux pour que cela soit magnifiquement sexy, sans être vulgaire. De fines bretelles de velours noir émergeaient au-dessus de ses seins, entrecroisées derrière son long cou, et rejoignaient à nouveau la soie, bas sur son dos, laissant les creux au-dessus de ses fesses clairement visibles. Les mains tremblantes de Sam vinrent sur son ventre palpitant, et elle se tourna nerveusement vers lui, laissant ses yeux avoir leur content. Jack ne dit rien. Il continua simplement de la regarder, le feu brûlant dans ses deux puits sombres.

Elle ne put sourire. La tension dans la pièce excluait les mots ou l'humour. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui comme il terminait d'entrer dans la chambre, et leurs doigts se rencontrèrent quand il tendit la main vers son ventre, où ses mains tremblantes étaient toujours posées. Il sentait si bon ! Le mélange d'après-rasage, de savon et la propre senteur musquée de Jack la rendaient folle, elle leva simplement une de ses grandes mains calleuses et la plaça au-dessus de son cœur, recouvrant un sein brûlant. Jack ferma les yeux, et son autre bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui. Sa bouche vint engloutir la sienne, toute hésitation envolée, et son besoin prit le dessus.

Sam gémit faiblement alors que des mains expertes faisaient ce qu'elles faisaient le mieux, et elle se perdit en lui. La Saint Valentin ne serait jamais plus une fête idiote et sans signification pour elle.


	11. Tag pour Crusade

**Tag pour « Crusade »**

_Résumé : Sam déroute Jack avec une demande inattendue._

« Est-ce que vous partez maintenant ? » demanda Jack, pris un peu par surprise par l'appel de dernière minute de Sam. Il avait été au milieu d'une réunion quand Sally l'avait informé que le Colonel Carter était au téléphone et que c'était urgent. Jack s'était excusé auprès des deux agents de la CIA assis en face de lui et avait demandé quelques minutes d'intimité, un nœud d'appréhension soudaine dans son estomac. Sa secrétaire, toujours efficace, les fit rapidement sortir et s'occupa immédiatement de fournir des rafraîchissements aux deux hommes pendant qu'ils attendaient que Jack soit à nouveau disponible.

« Oui. Le Général Landry vient de nous donner le top départ et je suis sûre que tu l'auras bientôt au bout du fil. Je suis censée me préparer pour la mission, mais je voulais te parler avant. Je… Je crois que j'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix et de discuter de quelque chose avec toi avant de partir. » Ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas était que, puisqu'elle ne savait pas si elle réussirait à revenir en vie ou non, elle n'avait pas voulu laisser cette chose particulière non dite entre eux plus longtemps.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Jack, détectant quelque chose d'inhabituel dans sa voix.

« Oui ! Je vais bien… c'est seulement que… je suppose que je pensais à quelque chose depuis un certain temps, et après notre conversation avec Vala aujourd'hui… j'ai besoin de discuter de ça avec toi, et… je ne voulais simplement pas attendre plus longtemps. » Sam paraissait inhabituellement hésitante, et l'inquiétude de Jack s'accentua.

« Sam ! Voudrais-tu cracher le morceau ? Tu me rends nerveux ! » Sam sourit, imaginant son visage. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé le plus mignon quand il était ronchon.

« Eh bien… Aujourd'hui, Vala nous a dit qu'elle était enceinte… mystérieusement enceinte, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, » commença-t-elle.

« Oui ? » répondit Jack avec impatience, et toujours dans le noir.

« Et, eh bien… je voulais… depuis un certain temps… » Sam hésita, soupirant profondément et s'interrogeant sur la sagesse de discuter de ceci avec Jack à ce moment précis. Il y a quelques instants, elle avait su avec certitude qu'elle n'avait qu'à partager ses sentiments avec lui immédiatement, même par téléphone. Maintenant elle n'en était pas si sûre.

« Ouuuui ? » poussa-t-il.

« Je veux avoir un bébé, Jack, » lâcha finalement Sam en grimaçant. Elle retint sa respiration et attendit, mais il n'y eut rien sinon le silence au bout du fil comme Jack s'étranglait. « Jack ? » interrogea Sam d'une petite voix, soudain terrifiée.

« Sam… Je… Bon Dieu ! » fut tout ce qu'il put dire, ses pensées toujours en tas, et son cœur battait maintenant la chamade.

« Oublie ça ! Je suis désolée ! Je n'aurais pas dû te jeter ça maintenant… Je suis vraiment désolée ! C'était une idée stupide. » DIEU ! Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? Elle aurait dû attendre. Ceci était quelque chose de bien trop sérieux pour en discuter par téléphone avec seulement quelques minutes devant soi.

« Non, non ! Ne le sois pas… Dieu, Sam ! Tu m'as seulement pris par surprise, c'est tout ! Crois-moi, il n'y a rien de stupide à propos de ça. » Jack était arraché entre les sentiments de soulagement, d'enchantement, d'amusement, et de tendresse, et souhaita désespérément être capable de la serrer dans ses bras à cet instant.

« Non ? » elle commença à sourire à nouveau.

« Non, » répondit-il gentiment.

« Veux-tu un bébé ? Mon bébé ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Eh bien, laisse-moi réfléchir. Est-ce que je veux avoir un bébé avec la femme la plus intelligente et la plus belle de la Terre, que par le plus pur des hasards j'adore… » taquina-t-il.

« Jack ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps là ! » gloussa-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que je veux avoir un bébé avec toi, Sam ! Cela ferait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre. Oh, attends une minute ! Je le suis déjà ! »

« Jack, tu es impossible ! Est-ce que tu le veux vraiment ou est-ce que tu veux seulement me faire plaisir ? » demanda-t-elle, sa main sur ses genoux et roulant les yeux avec un mélange d'amusement et d'agacement. « Je veux dire, je me rends compte que nous sommes toujours dans ce bordel avec les Ori et tout, mais… Je ne peux pas continuer de mettre ma vie entre parenthèses plus longtemps, tu sais ? _'Tic, tac, tic, tac !'_ » Elle imita une pendule, ses grands yeux bleus regardant d'un côté à l'autre.

« Oui, je t'entends ! » gloussa-t-il. « Et, oui, je veux avoir des bébés avec toi, Sam. Nous en aurons autant que tu voudras. Seulement… sois prudente là dehors aujourd'hui ; c'est tout ce que je demande. Nous en parlerons quand tu rentreras, et nous commencerons à travailler sur ce projet de faire des bébés tout de suite. Même si je dois faire des heures supplémentaires ! Mais il y a une petite condition. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu perplexe.

« Nous nous marierons avant. J'ai été suffisamment patient, non ? Et, si tu veux mes bébés, ça veut dire que tu prévois de me garder pour de bon. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, Jack ! Dieu ! Je n'aurais pas accepté une bague de fiançailles si je ne le voulais pas ! » rit-elle, maintenant ravie de leurs nouveaux plans.

« Eh bien… avec tes antécédents… » commença-t-il pour taquiner, sachant que c'était un des plus dangereux boutons à presser.

« OOOHHH ! Tu es maintenant dans un sacrrré pétrin ! » interrompit-elle, plissant les yeux et souhaitant pourvoir le mettre KO ! « Mais oui, je suis prête. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps, et je me fiche pas mal de qui découvre quoi sur nous ou ce qui est dit sur moi. Je veux être Madame O'Neill et avoir des bébés avec toi, tout de suite ! »

« Ca c'est une fille selon mon cœur ! » Jack sourit, gardant son sang-froid. Mais il avait comme l'envie de danser sur son bureau.

« Je t'aime, Jack. Prie pour moi, d'accord ? » dit-elle finalement, sa voix prenant cette qualité rauque et sexy qu'il aimait tant.

« Toujours ! Surveille tes fesses, Colonel. Nous avons du travail sur la planche quand tu rentreras. » Et nous y revoilà, pensa-t-il. Encore des nuits blanches jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa voix et la tienne en sécurité dans ses bras à nouveau.

« A vos ordrrres, Monsieur, » répondit-elle avec un sourire provocant. « Prends soin de l'arme de poing(1) pour moi, et je serai là avec toi avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. » Sam sourit avec tristesse, il lui manquait terriblement et espérait pouvoir tenir sa promesse.

« Je le ferai, Sam. Reviens vite. » S'il te plait ! pensa Jack, fermant les yeux et voyant son beau visage doux, dans son esprit. Et il se rappela ses mots, comme un mantra.

_« Tu dois croire que, s'il est humainement possible, je reviendrai à chaque fois. »_

* * *

_(1)__« arme de poing » : c'est une plaisanterie qui fait référence au dialogue dans l'épisode 'Portés disparus' (saison 1). En français, 'Side arm' avait été traduit par 'avant-bras' (les mystères de la VF sans doute…). Euh, je ne vous ferai pas l'injure de vous expliquer à quoi ça faisait référence… lol._


	12. Tag pour Camelot

**Tag pour « Camelot » (Fin de la saison 9)**

_Résumé : Sam a une vision._

Sam dérivait seule dans l'espace. Elle haleta d'une fascination horrifiée à la dévastation prenant place autour d'elle dans le vide sidéral. Les seuls sons qu'elle pouvait entendre étaient ceux de son cœur battant à tout rompre, et ceux des aspirations irrégulières qu'elle réussissait à prendre dans sa combinaison spatiale. C'était une expérience surréelle, une qu'elle souhaita ne pas avoir vécue.

Son péril personnel fut oublié alors qu'elle observait son monde s'effondrer devant ses yeux. Ses amis et collègues combattant dans une bataille perdue contre un ennemi supérieur, et elle vit tous les espoirs pour le futur de l'humanité être détruits aussi sûrement que l'explosion des vaisseaux spatiaux alliés l'était.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent de désespoir, et son impuissance la frappa avec une force physique, son cerveau si unanimement vanté incapable de proposer quelque chose qu'elle pourrait faire pour arrêter ce qui arrivait. En accord avec sa nature, elle se réprimandait. Si elle avait été plus rapide à proposer le plan pour désassembler la Superporte, si elle n'avait pas hésité pendant un instant, elle aurait peut-être été capable d'arrêter les vaisseaux alien d'atteindre la galaxie. Mais elle avait été trop lente. Et maintenant il était trop tard. Aussi elle flottait simplement et regardait, sentant la panique commencer à la submerger, et souhaita avoir un appareil à voyager dans le temps qui lui offrirait une opportunité de remodeler la destinée.

Le cœur de Sam commença à battre de plus en plus vite, à commencer à devenir de plus en plus bruyant, et elle se demanda sombrement si elle était déjà arrivée à court d'air. Sa combinaison spatiale avait peut-être été endommagée ? Oh, bien ! Pourquoi devrait-elle vivre ? Pourquoi voudrait-elle continuer à supporter d'être témoin du commencement de la fin ? Autant se laisser aller. « C'est simple, ferme simplement tes yeux et laisse-toi aller, Sam, » pensa-t-elle.

« Je suis désolée, Jack, » murmura-t-elle, imaginant son cher visage et se demandant s'il mourrait, avec tant d'autres, avant de découvrir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Dans son esprit, elle l'étreignit une dernière fois, et elle ne fit rien pour déterminer la raison de la détérioration de sa condition. Puis tout s'effaça, et elle fut quelque part ailleurs.

_« Cou-couuu ? » appela-t-elle d'une voix chantante, fermant la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied alors qu'elle se débattait avec deux gros sacs de courses dans les bras. « J'ai besoin d'aide ici ! De l'assistance, de l'aide… ayuda, por favor ! »_

_« Tu passes beaucouuup trop de temps avec oncle Daniel, M'man ! Est-ce que c'était de l'espagnol ? » dit un grand et bel adolescent aux yeux bleus de quatorze ans alors qu'il courait vers sa mère avec un sourire éclatant à la Carter et prit les deux sacs de ses bras._

_« Oh ! Merci, chéri ! Ouaip ! J'ai appris à demander de l'aide dans environ vingt langues. Rappelle-moi d'ajouter ça à ta liste de devoirs à la maison. Au fait, as-tu fini pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle en laissant tomber son sac à main sur la table de la salle à manger._

_« Je finissais mes intégrales. J'ai fini avec le reste des devoirs à la maison que tu m'as laissé. Tu pourras tout vérifier bientôt. » Sam remarqua avec fierté que sa voix changeait déjà, devenant plus grave. Et il ressemblait beaucoup à son père._

_« Brave garçon ! Tu as gagné un baiser de maman ! » dit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns clairs et embrassant le côté de sa tête. « Où est ton père ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire à la grimace qu'il fit quand elle l'embrassa._

_« Il est dehors avec Erin et Shanna. Il leur avait promis que, si elles finissaient leurs devoirs d'ici 5:00 pm, il jouerait au football avec elle, » dit le garçon en portant les sacs de courses vers la cuisine et les posant prudemment sur le comptoir._

_« Au FOOTBALL ! Il va aggraver ses genoux ! » protesta Sam alors qu'elle se dirigeait directement vers la porte vitrée de la terrasse qui menait à leur jardin. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit à l'extérieur, prête à crier sur Jack, mais la vision qui parvint à ses yeux la fit éclater de rire à la place._

_« Vous êtes supposées y donner un coup de pied, pas le lancer ! HEEEE ! C'est de la triche ! » Jack protestait alors que deux petites beautés de dix ans aux cheveux blonds fins l'abordaient devant un but de fortune. Elles riaient comme des hystériques alors qu'elles se passaient le ballon de football de l'une à l'autre et chacune leur tour frappait ou lançait la balle à leur père qui criait._

_« BUUUUUUUUT ! » hurla soudain Erin, courant en cercles, les deux bras levés en signe de victoire. Jack était étendu sur le gazon, respirant difficilement et fixant le ciel, finalement vaincu._

_« PAPA ! Tu l'as laissée marquer en premier ! Tu disais que tu étais imbattable ! » Shanna se tenait au-dessus de lui, les poings sur les hanches, ses yeux brun sombre aux longs cils affichant le dégoût. « Maintenant elle va être insupportable pendant une semaine ! »_

_« Vous deux avez vraiment besoin de cesser d'être si compétitives l'une avec l'autre, les filles, » dit Sam en riant alors qu'elle s'approchait de son mari haletant et tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever. « Et tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas soumettre tes genoux à ce genre d'effort, Jack. »_

_« Je ne jouais que le gardien, » dit-il essoufflé prenant sa main, mais restant à plat sur le sol. « Du gâteau ! »_

_« Ouais ! Je peux voir ça. Je NE masse PAS tes muscles endoloris ce soir, peu importe combien tu supplieras. »_

_« Pas même si je le fais gentiment ? » demanda-t-il avec son ton typiquement séducteur. Soudain, Sam fut tirée au sol pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, et elle protesta entre deux gloussements alors qu'il essayait de l'embrasser. _

_« Oh, c'est pas vrai ! » dit Shanna, faisant les gros yeux. « Erin, les parents le font encore ! Allons trouver Luke ! »_

_« Son nom est Jake, pour l'amour du ciel ! » protesta Sam. « Et laissez-le tranquille à moins qu'il n'ait fini ses intégrales ! » cria-t-elle dans les bras de Jack. « Pourquoi continuent-elles de l'appeler Luke ? » demanda-t-elle alors à son mari. _

_Jack se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur elle en expliquant. « Pour autant qu'elles sont concernées, il est Luke Skywalker. Il faut t'en prendre à Teal'c. Elles sont accros à Star Wars à cause de lui. »_

_« Et elles sont accros à l'archéologie à cause de Daniel. Est-ce qu'elles ont fini tous les devoirs à la maison que je leur ai laissé ? » demanda-t-elle, couchée confortablement sur le corps musclé de son mari. « Je leur ai promis que je les laisserais dormir chez Daniel demain soir si elles travaillaient bien aujourd'hui. Elles sont impatientes de passer du temps avec Lana et Jessie. »_

_« Ouaip ! Et elles ont fait ça en un temps record. Tout m'a semblé bon, mais tu auras à vérifier la physique. Je n'y comprenais rien, et elles se moquaient de moi, aussi j'ai abandonné ! »_

_« Tu joues juste les idiots quand tu te sens paresseux, Jack. Ce n'était que de la physique de base, » répliqua-t-elle._

_« Qu'importe. Je suis en retraite maintenant, et je ne veux avoir à comprendre aucun charabia scientifique. J'ai fait mon temps et déjà payé mon dû. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me suis retrouvé entouré de petits génies. C'est de ta faute, alors tu t'en occupes. »_

_« J'adore quand tu deviens grognon. Tu es siiii… sexy, avec les cheveux gris et tout, » le gronda-elle d'un air provocant, faisant courir ses longs doigts dans ses mèches argentées. Jack ne semblait qu'un peu plus vieux que quand elle l'avait épousé, et il était resté en forme après sa retraite. Il insistait qu'il devait l'être pour pouvoir suivre le rythme imposé par leurs quatre enfants._

_« Tu dis juste ça parce que tu veux avoir accès à mon pantalon, » taquina-t-il. _

_« Absolument ! Mais je ne ferai toujours pas de massage, » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire de défi._

_« Nous verrons ça, » répondit-il, ses mains faisant leur propre massage._

_« Oh ! Est-ce que Janet est toujours chez Gabrielle ? » demanda Sam, se rappelant soudain leur fille de quinze ans, et surprise de ne pas la trouver préparant déjà le dîner, sa corvée quotidienne et son hobby préféré._

_« Oui, elle a appelé il y un petit moment et a dit que leur projet scolaire prenait plus de temps qu'elles ne s'y attendaient. Elle a demandé si nous pouvions avoir des pizzas ce soir. J'ai dit oui tout de suite. Nous avons besoin d'une pause dans ses expériences culinaires. »_

_« Oh, allez, Jack ! Elle est super en cuisine. Au moins tu évites la mienne, alors ne te plains pas. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller et vérifier le travail à la maison des enfants. J'aurais peut-être à appeler Daniel et organiser la nuit chez lui. J'aurai à supplier. Il m'a dit que la dernière fois, les quatre filles étaient restées éveillées jusqu'à l'aube à glousser et qu'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. »_

_« Oh, tu parles ! Je parie que c'était Diana celle qui a gardé un œil sur elles. Daniel a toujours été un dormeur profond, » répondit Jack d'un ton sceptique._

_« J'aurai probablement à supplier quand même. Oh ! Pouvons-nous sortir pour les pizzas au lieu de les commander ? J'ai envie de sortir. J'ai eu une journée difficile et ennuyeuse au travail aujourd'hui, » suggéra-t-elle pleine d'espoir. Elle essaya de se lever, mais Jack la retint._

_« Tout ce que tu veux, aussi longtemps que j'obtiens un massage ce soir ! » Jack remua les sourcils avec un sourire diabolique._

_« Un minuscule ! Eh bien, nous sommes deux à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu, MON GENERAL ! » menaça-t-elle. _

_« Allez, vous deux ! Arrêtez ! M'man, j'ai besoin que tu vérifies mes devoirs. Je veux aller à la salle d'arcades avec mes amis un petit moment, » entendirent-ils de la maison._

_« J'arrive, mon chéri ! Je dois juste donner à ton Père un peu d'affection avant, » répondit Sam, sachant que cela agacerait le garçon._

_« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! » marmonna Jake comme prévu, roulant les yeux en fermant la porte de la terrasse et faisant glousser Sam._

_« Tu es une vilaine Mère! » dit Jack, attirant sa tête vers la sienne. « Et j'adore ça ! » ajouta-t-il, juste avant de goûter ses lèvres. Sam répondit à son baiser, en taquinant d'abord, puis laissa le baiser s'approfondir alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et permettait à Jack de rouler sur elle et de la tenir sur le sol._

_« Je t'aime, Jack O'Neill, » lui murmura-t-elle tendrement._

_« Je t'aime plus, Sam Carter-O'Neill, » répondit-il consciencieusement, l'embrassant à nouveau._

Sam cligna des yeux et elle fut de retour. Elle était toujours seule et flottait dans l'espace, et regardait toujours les vaisseaux se combattre. Sa respiration se détendit, et ses yeux se concentrèrent à nouveau. Elle pensa s'être évanouie, mais alors qu'elle remarquait les détails de la scène devant elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pu être partie pendant plus de quelques petites secondes.

Elle se souvenait de tous les détails de sa vision. Elle en savourait chaque seconde, chaque image, chaque son dans son esprit. Sam avait vu son futur, elle en était certaine. Elle ne savait pas comment ou pourquoi, ou qui était peut-être responsable de cette surprenante et extraordinaire vision. Mais elle savait que c'était réel, et que sa vie ne s'arrêterait pas ici, abandonnée dans l'espace. Elle savait que ceci ne serait pas la fin de son monde.

Le cœur de Sam battait maintenant régulièrement et calmement, et la sensation de désespoir était lentement remplacée par quelque chose d'autre. Elle prit une profonde respiration et s'accrocha férocement à cette nouvelle sensation, la gardant près de son cœur. L'espoir.

Fin

* * *

_Note__ : voilà, les tags de la saison 9 sont terminés. J'espère que cette série de fics vous a plu. N'oubliez pas les feedbacks : c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! ;-) _


End file.
